Roots and Wings
by happy45
Summary: After the failure of a high profile life following her marriage to Klaus Mikaelson, Caroline Forbes set off to create a small town existence for herself. 3 years later, she is engaged to someone else and is forced to go home to obtain a divorce from the husband who refuses to let her go.
1. Small Town, Small Life

**Hi everyone! This is a 5-part Klaus and Caroline story that is based on the premise of the movie Sweet Home Alabama... hope you enjoy!:)**

* * *

 **OCTOBER 1997**

10-Year-Old Caroline Forbes looked at the skies above her and sighed. The sky was grey and she could hear the thunder brewing. She wished she was inside right now, yet she somehow found herself yet again allowing Klaus Mikaelson to drag her outside for an adventure. The two kids had been friends since they were 7 years old and got up to all sorts of mischief together.

Caroline was from a relatively modest family background. It was just her and her mother Liz and her grandpa Robert. Klaus on the other hand was from one of the wealthiest families in America. They were practically American royalty, owning hotels, restaurants and various businesses across the country. He was the middle child of 7. His family were originally from London and had travelled all across the world, settling in Hartford for the time being. While Klaus' parents had high expectations for him, he was more than happy to divulge in his rebellious side. He figured he would eventually be forced into the family business, so he may as well make the most of his youth while he still can.

"Come on Caroline!" Klaus called after his friend as they ran along the beach.

"Slow down Klaus, my legs are shorter than yours!" Caroline called after him, but he merely laughed and kept up the pace.

"I'll slow down if you answer my question" Klaus shouted.

Caroline furrowed her eyebrows, "What question?"

"Will you marry me?" Klaus said turning around and smirking at her.

"Klaus I am ten years old, I have too much of my life ahead of me to be thinking about marrying you." Caroline said with a pout. "Why would you want to marry me anyway?"

"So I can kiss you any time I want" Klaus said with a smile.

Before Caroline could reply, a bolt of lightning struck the ground a short distance behind them. Caroline jumped straight into Klaus who wrapped an arm across her shoulders.

"You're safe Caroline, you won't get hurt." Klaus assured her as she let out a breath she didn't realise she was holding in.

"Why do you insist on coming out here anyway?" Caroline asked as the wind blew her blonde hair across her face.

"Because I'm trying to get a clear picture of it in my head for my next painting... I love it when there's thunder and lightning on the beach." Klaus stated as he looked at the skies above him.

Caroline looked above her and smiled; "I suppose it is kind of beautiful... in a dark and twisty sort of way."

"Well mark my words Caroline Forbes. I'm going to complete this painting and it will be my gift to you on our wedding day." Klaus said as Caroline turned around to look at him.

"You are so confident that I will marry you" she said with a chuckle and a shake of her head.

"I can show you what the world has to offer Caroline. I'll take you wherever you want to go, we'll go see whatever you want to see and I promise that I will love you till the end of time."

"That's a big promise."

Klaus smirked; "and I keep my promises. You won't have to live a small town life Caroline, we both know that it wouldn't be enough for you."

At that, Klaus lent down and lightly kisses Caroline, as if it was the seal to his promise.

* * *

 **SEPTEMBER 2017**

Caroline woke up with a fright at the sound of her incredibly loud alarm. She cursed herself for the tone she chose as she stumbled out of bed and towards the bathroom. She looked in the mirror and turned her face up at her disheveled appearance before beginning to get ready for the day.

A few years ago, Caroline left Hartford in search of a smaller town to live a smaller life. She settled in the little town of Mystic Falls and began making a life for herself there. She wrote for the local newspaper, lived in a cute little house with a white picket fence, and made some really great friends. She also managed to get herself involved in hosting various events, such as Miss Mystic Falls.

Caroline made it downstairs after getting ready and gasped at the sight of her kitchen. It was covered in vases of red roses. She took a moment to smell them and smiled to herself. Her phone soon rang and she smiled when she saw the caller I.D.

"There's a rose for every moment I thought of you last night." the male voice said down the phone.

Caroline smiled; "God, you must be exhausted." She said, not entirely sure just how many roses he managed to cram into the room. "This is far too sweet Tyler..."

Tyler Lockwood, Mayor Carol Lockwood's son, had been introduced to Caroline at one of the first council events Caroline attended in Mystic Falls and the sparks began to fly. They had been dating for around a year and half and things were going well. Tyler doted upon her, ensuring that she lived the perfect small town life, a life that he wanted them to have together.

"You deserve them. You knock Miss Mystic Falls out of the water every year, and this year will be no different. So I'll see you at my mom's house tonight, it's going to be great. I love you Caroline." Tyler said as he hung up the phone.

A huge smile graced Caroline's face as she hugged the phone to her chest. She was living the perfect life out here and she didn't see how things could get any better.

* * *

That evening, Caroline was rushing around the Lockwood mansion, trying to get everything ready. She was fixing the girl's dresses and the boy's ties, making sure the waiters were working efficiently and effectively, and that the music didn't dare drag for a second.

Carol Lockwood was watching eagle eyed as Caroline moved gracefully around the house. She had exceptionally high standards for her son and despite Caroline having been in his life for a year and a half, she knew little about her and her past. Her life seemed to be a bit of a mystery. As mayor, she expected that the connections she had would produce something, but Caroline Forbes appeared to be but a ghost in the city she left behind to come to Mystic Falls. Carol knew the girl was hiding something, and before she allowed her son to make any serious moves, she was going to get to the bottom of what it was.

"Mother" she heard a voice behind her say as she turned to face her son. "You look lost in thought." Tyler commented.

"Oh I was just thinking about how well Caroline is running this event. We made the right choice putting her in charge a few years back."

"She is very efficient yes. I'm excited to see the rest of the pageant." Tyler said with a sincere and loving smile sent in Caroline's direction.

Caroline took a moment to smile back. The one thing that made her nervous about dating Tyler was his mother. She was a pleasant enough woman- when she wanted to be- but Caroline knew there was something in Carol that didn't approve of Caroline for her son and it made her heart ache. It wasn't just because she wanted Tyler's family to accept her, but the disapproval was something she was escaping from in Hartford.

 _They_ never approved of her for _their_ son. The only person good enough for him would have been royalty and the lack of self worth drove Caroline crazy. She swore when she left she would find someone who could give her that normal, suburbian existance, with no impossible standards, but it seemed that her luck had run short in that department. She knew the standards she faced now were far less severe than when she was with _him,_ and she loved Tyler enough to make it work this time.

"Please tell me he has a flaw somewhere" she heard a voice behind her say, as she turned around and came face to face with her friend Katherine.

Caroline sniggered; "He asked me to go to LA for Christmas... it's his idea of going somewhere adventurous."

"Well, there is a different climate and a time change..." Katherine joked. "But it's not exactly your idea of an adventure huh? I sometimes wonder with you Caroline..."

"Wonder what?"

"Small town life, small town boy... you just seem like you want so much more... but what do I know?" Katherine said with a shrug. "Let's get this show on the road." Katherine said as she walked away.

"Hey Care" Tyler said as he approached her; "Don't forget about the town square appearance this evening."

"Oh yes... with your mother." Caroline said solemnly.

"We can make an appearance then go." he said kissing her on the cheek as he began to walk away. "I'll send a car to pick you up!" he called as he disappeared into the crowd.

Caroline sighed; today was going to be a long day.

* * *

The rest of the event had gone smoothly and before Caroline knew it, she was back home, putting on her best dress and getting into the car Tyler had sent for her. As soon as she was sitting in the back seat of the car, she wanted more than anything to just rest her head against the window and drift off to sleep, but she didn't need anymore reason or Carol Lockwood to dislike her.

The car soon came to a stop outside the band stand in the middle of the town and Caroline furrowed her eyebrows.

"John, I thought the fundraiser was in the town hall?" she asked the driver as he got out of the car and opened the door.

"Mr Lockwood wants to meet you here for dinner first" John explained as Caroline got out of the car and walked towards the bandstand.

She walked up the four steps and gasped when she saw what was infront of her. The wooden frame was covered in fairy lights and rose petals covered the ground. She looked up and saw Tyler walking towards her with a huge smile on his face.

"What's all this?" Caroline asked in amazement.

"This... is the first place that I ever saw you. You were sitting on that part of the bench, writing in a little black book and you had a serious look on your face... but then you smiled a little, obviously thinking of something funny or happy and I just thought it was the cutest smile I had ever seen. From that moment on I knew I had to know you."

"Tyler..." Caroline began, not wanting to believe where she thought he was going with this.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a little black box and Caroline's thoughts were confirmed.

"Oh my god!"

Tyler shakely got down on one knee and smiled up at her; "Caroline Elizabeth Forbes... I want to spend the rest of my life loving you, here in our perfect little town, that is perfect for us... will you marry me?"

Caroline didn't know what to say. Tyler was knelling before her, in this perfectly modest town, with a perfectly modest ring, offering her a perfectly modest life. This is what she came to Mystic Falls for- right?

"I-I- I mean... are you sure?" Caroline asked.

Tyler raised an eyebrow; "I think the down on one knee thing in the middle of the town square would suggest that I'm sure. You know I usually never ask a question I don't already know the answer to, so, at the risk of being rejected twice... I'm going to ask you again. Caroline Elizabeth Forbes... will you marry me?"

Caroline felt like she was in a bubble and all of a sudden, she found herself saying; "Yes!"

Tyler quickly slipped the ring on her finger before standing up and pulling her into a hug. Caroline couldn't deny the safety she felt in his arms as he held her tightly. She pulled back and held his face in her hands. "You really want to do this?" she asked again.

"I've been planning this for months... yes I really want to do this. I love you, so much." Tyler said in an almost whisper as she rested her forehead against his.

"I love you too."

"This has just been the best day." Tyler said reaching into his pocket; "I can't wait to see the look on my mother's face... let's call your mom." he said as he pulled out his phone.

"No!" Caroline quickly shouted as she took the phone out of Tyler's hands. "I mean... not right this second... I uh... would you mind if we just kept this to ourselves or a few days?"

"Care, it's going to come out sooner or later."

"Oh I know, I know it's just... I haven't really seen my mom or my grandpa in three years, I just feel like I should probably tell them in person." Caroline said awkwardly, desperately trying to cover her tracks.

Tyler nodded; "Of course. I completely understand."

"And... it's probably something I should do by myself..." she added, tapping her foot nervously.

Tyler looked at her skeptically; "Care... I'm going to have to meet them eventually."

"You will and they will love you, I promise, it's just... they don't cope too well with change and they are... keen over reactors.. you think I'm bad, you haven't seen nothing!" Caroline said with a little laugh.

Tyler smiled and shook his head. He found anything she did adorably cute, especially her more awkward moments and even her tendency to over react.

"Ok... we won't tell anyone." he said as he lifted her hand and turned the ring round so it wasn't noticable. "We should probably get going to this fundraiser, my mother will kill me if I'm late."

"Let's go... fiance." she said with a wink as he wrapped his arm around her and kissed her head before leading her to the car.

* * *

Carol Lockwood got out of the car and was immediately greeted by people of the town, including some hungry news reporters from Mystic Falls and a few other towns near by. She looked around her and furrowed her eyebrow when she did not see Tyler. She turned to her assistant, Aaron.

"Where is he?" she asked.

"He's running late ma'am." Aaron replied.

"No doubt with the mysterious Caroline Forbes..." Carol commented as she smiled and greeted people.

"Mayor Lockwood;" a reporter said, grabbing Carol's attention; "Your son's relationship with Caroline Forbes, sources say that they're engaged, do you have a comment?"

Carol laughed lightly; "Trust me, if my son were engaged, I would have a comment."

Before the reporter could ask any other questions, Tyler and Caroline arrived and walked straight to greet Carol.

"Where have you been?" she asked immediately.

"No need to worry yourself with that mother" Tyler said as he fixed his jacket.

Carol narrowed her eyes; "What's going on?"

"Mayor Lockwood" Caroline said before Tyler could answer.

"Caroline, you look simply beautiful." Carol said with her best smile as she held Caroline's hands. Her smile fell along with Caroline's when she felt the rock that was hidden behind her ring finger. Caroline quickly tried to pull her hand away but failed.

"Tyler?" Carol asked.

"Yes?"

"It seems that Caroline is wearing a ring on a very important finger." Carol said between her teeth.

"Uh, Mayor Lockwood, I'd really like to keep it-" Caroline began, but Carol had already turned the ring round, to reveal the modest diamond.

"Oh my god, you're engaged?!" Carol exclaimed as everyone turned their attention to Tyler and Caroline and began shouting questions and snapping pictures.

 _So much for the small town boy and the small town life._

* * *

"For god's sake Caroline, I'm your first Mystic Falls friend and I have to read about it in the paper?" Katherine exclaimed as she walked into Caroline's bedroom and lay down on the bed.

"I'm sorry Katherine, Mayor Lockwood just grabbed my hand and decided it was her duty to reveal it to the town, what was I supposed to do?" Caroline said as she continued to pack clothes into a suitcase.

"I know, I read all about it" Katherine said as she stuck out her tounge; "Let me see the ring"

Caroline held out her hand as Katherine studied the diamond. "Hm... modest, cute. I approve."

"Well thank goodness for that" Caroline joked with a little laugh.

"Did you cry?"

"No actually... I mean I was emotional, but I didn't cry... should I have cried?" Caroline asked, concerned that her reaction wasn't good enough.

"One man for the rest of your life? If it were me, I would have cried my eyes out." Katherine teased. "What are you packing for anyway? You get engaged and then you run off?"

"I have to go tell my mom and my grandpa."

"So you're going all the way to Hartford just to tell them that? Surely that was something you could have done over the phone or I don't know, video call?" Katherine suggested.

Caroline sighed and put her hands on her hips. She had kept her life in Hartford a secret from those around her in Mystic Falls. She didn't think they needed to know, it was something she was trying to put in her past, but in that moment she needed to be honest with someone, she needed to have someone in her corner.

"There's... something else I have to do while I'm there." Caroline confessed.

"And what would that be?" Katherine asked.

"Have you heard of... Klaus Mikaelson?" Caroline asked.

"Honey, everyone has heard of the Mikaelsons, they're one of the most famous families in America, like Kennedy or Rockafeller famous... and Klaus Mikaelson... my god, he is hot." Katherine said with a smirk.

"Yeah well... I have to go to Hartford... and I have to divorce Klaus Mikaelson."

* * *

 **Don't forget to review!**


	2. Are You 30 or 3?

**Thank you for all your lovely reviews! Hope you enjoy this chapter:)**

* * *

 **DECEMBER 2003**

A 16-Year-Old Caroline stood in the middle of the park that stood in between the two sides of the Hartford suburbs. On one side lay the more modest houses, like the one Caroline lived in and on the other stood the elaborate and fancy houses of the rich and famous. The large park was often considered 'neutral' territory between the two, and was also one of Caroline's most favourite places.

It was 7pm at night and the park was lit up by the street lamps, with barely anyone there. As she stood there, Caroline allowed the snow that the residents of their suburb had woken up to, to fall on her face, turning her cheeks a rosy red colour. She smiled as she closed her eyes, breathing in the crisp air around her. She was broken out of a trance by a British accent, that over the years had made her weak at the knees.

"I'm struggling to understand how you get mad at me for taking you out in thunder storms, but you're quite content letting me freeze to death out here." Klaus said as he shoved his hands in his pockets and hid his nose in his scarf.

Caroline raised an eyebrow; "You're from London, you should be used to the cold weather."

"On the contrary love, any time the cold weather hit us we moved to a much more tropical destination." he said with a smirk that was hidden behind his scarf, but Caroline could see in his eyes.

"What are you doing out here anyway if you hate the cold so much?" Caroline asked.

"I wanted to talk to you" Klaus said simply.

"What about?"

"Nothing in particular... I just like talking to you." he said with a charming smile.

"That smile..." Caroline said with a laugh.

"What about it?"

"It's going to get you into trouble one day." she said as she turned away from him and looked up at the sky.

Klaus took the opportunity to have a little bit of fun, as he quietly bent down and picked up some snow, creating a ball. He cautiously walked up behind Caroline, standing so close to her that Caroline almost shuddered at the electricity that felt like it was flowing through her veins.

"How much trouble?" he said quietly into her ear.

"... a lot of trouble." Caroline replied as she turned around. Before she knew it, Klaus had crushed the snowball on her head and stepped backwards a little bit with a snigger.

"Niklaus... Mikaelson... are you kidding me?" She said as she wiped the snow off her head.

"What? You're the one who loves the cold so much!" Klaus said as he ran in the opposite direction with Caroline quickly on his tail.

"Get back here!" she shouted as she picked up bits of snow and chucked them, but it was no use, she couldn't get them far enough.

"No way!" he shouted as he began to pick up snow and throw it back at her.

He eventually stopped to catch his breath and allow Caroline to catch up, but he instantly regretted it, as she charged straight after him and knocked him over.

"Dear God Caroline" Klaus said as he laughed at Caroline's attempt to wrestle him in the snow. She was eventually over powered and Klaus rolled them over so he was on top, pinning her hands above her head. "Does this mean I win?"

"Not everything's a competition Klaus..." Caroline said as she narrowed her eyes.

"Why do you love the cold so much?" Klaus asked curiously.

"I like wrapping up warm, I like building snowmen and having snowball fights. I like drinking hot chocolate by the fire, cold also means Christmas... what's not to love?" Caroline said with a shrug.

"You know, when you finally agree to marry me, I'm going to take you to Courchevel in France. You won't have experienced a winter or a Christmas like it." Klaus said with a smile as he brushed a piece of hair out of Caroline's face.

Caroline smiled softly; "Part of the showing me what the world has to offer tour huh? Courchevel sounds beautiful... but I think in order for me to agree to marry you, you're going to have to get me to agree to date you first."

"Well... now's a good a time as any to convince you." Klaus said with a smile as he closed the small gap between their lips with a sweet and searing kiss. Caroline had kissed a few boys before this kiss with Klaus, and while they had been good kisses, she couldn't deny that this felt like the right kiss. She knew that she would fall hard and fast for Klaus Mikaelson, and she wasn't afraid to admit it.

* * *

 **SEPTEMBER 2017**

"I'm sorry... I'm going to need you to backtrack a little..." Katherine said as she stood from the bed. "I am almost certain that you just said... you need to _divorce_ Klaus Mikaelson, implying that you are _married_ to Klaus Mikaelson, _thee_ Klaus Mikaelson."

"That implication would be correct."

"Are you shitting me right now?" Katherine asked seriously. "Cause that would be so unfunny and honestly, a little weird..."

"No I am not shitting you, you really think I could make something like this up or want to confess to it?" Caroline said sitting down on the bed with a sigh.

"Ok, ok... just... breathe... and take it from the beginning." Katherine said.

"We grew up together in Hartford, his parents settled down there after travelling around the world so he and his brothers and sisters could go to school. We were best friends for as long as I can remember and then when were 16 we started dating and then eventually we got engaged and married and then... it ended."

"It ended... how do you just end it with a Mikaelson? How do you even _start_ it with a Mikaelson?" Katherine asked, growing more and more curious.

"Kat, the details don't matter, all you need to know is that Klaus is being a stubborn ass and won't sign the divorce papers, so I need to go down there and make him sign them, otherwise, there will be no wedding." Caroline explained.

"Ok, if this is what you really want, then you're going to go down there and you're going to demand a divorce. But Caroline... he was in your life since forever and you married the guy... was he really that terrible of a husband?"

Caroline looked down at her feet. Her break-up with Klaus was a complicated matter, but she had the opportunity to be honest with herself and with her friend in that moment. "No... he wasn't a terrible husband." Caroline simply stated.

Katherine nodded her head, understanding that her friend didn't want to go into what happened between them in that moment.

* * *

Klaus Mikaelson stood in the drive way of his large house on the outskirts of the centre of Hartford. He had bought the house with Caroline as soon as they got married, and while it was an old build, they were easily able to make it their own. However, ever since Caroline had left, he hated the house that reminded him so much of her, yet, he couldn't find it in himself to sell it. It was the last thing he had of her, and a part of him wanted to hold on.

Klaus had spent the morning cleaning and fixing up his car. There was a time when Klaus would have paid for someone to do this for him, but recently, he began to find a sense of accomplishment and contentment in doing things for himself. It kept his mind occupied, it allowed him for one moment to forget that he was a Mikaelson, and all that that name had cost him.

He turned his head round when he heard a car pull into his driveway, and groaned when he saw that it was his elder brother.

"What do you want Elijah?" he asked as Elijah got out of the car and fixed his suit.

"Mother sent me over to make sure you are coming to dinner tonight. She would like all of her children there tonight, since father and Henrik died she's felt terribly lonely." Elijah said.

Their father and youngest brother had passed away 2 years ago and Klaus had been struggling with the demands of keeping the Mikaelson name alive. He never wanted to go into the family business. Elijah and Finn and Freya could keep it going without him, but their mother insisted that he not shift his responsibilities to the family. They all had their part to play in preserving the Mikaelson family name.

"There are 6 of us Elijah, surely 5 will be enough for her. Besides, I can't. I have plans." Klaus said, turning his attention back to his black SUV.

"I don't think she's asking." Elijah informed him.

"Well, you can tell mother, that I have better things to be doing with my time, than sitting in the dining room, listening to her telling me all that is wrong with my life." Klaus said with a sarcastic grimace.

"I'd rather not pass on that message Niklaus. Just please... show up." Elijah said as he walked back to his car.

"Or what, Elijah? Will she disown me? That's probably the nicest thing she could do for me if I'm entirely honest." Klaus said.

"What happened to you Niklaus? When did you become so bitter?"

"Think back three years brother. Then you'll know." Klaus said as Elijah shook his head and got into his car.

As he sped off down the drive, Klaus threw his wrench to the ground. He had been in a permanent state of frustration since the day she walked out the door, and he wasn't sure how to get it to go away.

Not 2 minutes later he heard another car pull up into the drive way. Figuring it was Elijah, ready to give him a stern talking to now that he had a moment to think, he didn't bother turning around, instead, he continued to work on his car.

"What can I do for you now?" Klaus said when he heard the car door open.

"Well, you can start by giving me a divorce." a female voice said as Klaus froze where he was.

It couldn't be her. No way. She wouldn't come back here after all this time, not after everything that happened. He slowly turned round, coming face to face with his wife. She looked as beautiful as ever. She looked like the girl he knew when they were 18, not the girl his family tried to change her to be. He let out a breath he didn't realise he was holding.

"Caroline" he managed to get out with a gulp.

Caroline sighed; "Come on Klaus, the joke's over. Let's just finish this, I have a plane to catch." she said as she lifted out an envelope and a pen.

"You better be bloody joking right now Caroline" Klaus said sternly.

"Why would I be joking? It's literally idiot-proof Klaus, there are tabs where you need to sign." she said lifting out the document. "There's a copy for you, a copy for me and a copy for the lawyers."

Klaus couldn't believe what he was witnessing. The girl he once knew that was so full of light and love was standing infront of him, as cold and braizen as he had ever seen her. She looked lost and sad and he grew angrier and angrier when her face didn't appear to soften as he stared right through her.

"It's been 3 years Caroline... it's been 3 years, and you can't even say hello? You can't even ask how I've been? You can't even tell me I look well." he said as he wiped his hands on a piece of cloth.

Caroline couldn't deny that as soon as she pulled into the driveway and saw Klaus standing there in a white t-shirt and jeans that were covered in oil from the car, something stirred inside of her. He looked good. _Really_ good. But she would never admit that.

"Well I must say I am a little shocked to see you doing your own dirty work." she confessed, motioning towards the car.

"Yeah well, a lot has changed since you left, that's for sure." Klaus said. "Not that you'd care..."

"Yeah, a lot has changed for me too Klaus, such as the money that is being unnecessarily drained from my account because my lawyer keeps billing me every time you sent these damn papers back!" Caroline said as she slammed the papers down on the hood of her car.

"Well I'm glad to see you finally got the message!"

She didn't come here to fight with Klaus, she didn't even mean to come on so strong, but in that moment she didn't really know how to act. They had always been like fire and gasoline when they were together, they were always on the brink of a fight and while others called it madness, they called it passion. Caroline laughed into herself that even after all this time, they still managed to get a rise out of each other, not 30 seconds after being in each other's presence and it was like they were never apart.

"Klaus... can you please not stand there and pretend like you have a valid reason for not signing these. I know you couldn't have missed me..."

"You think I don't miss you?" Klaus asked, his stare piercing through Caroline's. She didn't know how to respond, she just gulped and took a step back, not liking the feeling of Klaus staring right into her soul.

"You know what? Forget it." Klaus said as he walked back towards the house.

"Where are you going?" Caroline said striding after him.

"Leaving, you did it so you should recognise the gesture."

"Cheap shot Klaus, you know I had every reason to leave!"

"I said forget it Caroline." Klaus said between his teeth as he opened the front door, closed it and locked it.

Caroline glared at Klaus through the glass in the window.

"Could we please just try and keep this civilised?" Caroline pleaded. "I know it's probably a foreign concept to you..." she mumbled under her breath.

"Those mumbled comments will get you nowhere _Mikaelson_." Klaus said, rolling the name off his tounge, reminding her that legally, they still shared the same name.

Caroline took a deep breath, choosing in that moment, not to sink to his teasing; "Please, can you just sign these papers so I can go home?"

"What would you know of home? I bet your mother and grandfather don't even know you're here." Klaus challenged.

"That is _my_ business." Caroline said through her teeth.

"Sweetheart, your mother and your grandfather are the only family you have." Klaus reminded her.

"Don't you dare lecture me about family Klaus, I would put money on you avoiding your family for the past three years!" Caroline exclaimed as Klaus turned his back on her; "And don't you 'sweetheart' me!" she added, kicking the door.

"How about this... you get in your cute little car, drive over to your mother's house and see her, then... maybe we can talk." He said with a smirk before, closing the curtains on her.

"KLAUS!" She shouted as she banged on the door; "Klaus you stubborn son of a bitch!" she exclaimed. "The only reason you won't sign these papers is because I asked you to!"

"No!" Klaus said as he flung open the curtain. "The only reason I won't sign them is because you pissed me off when you walked out that door and exchanged the life you always begged me to give you, for one, that by the look in your sad eyes right now, you don't even want! So, I would like nothing more than to piss you off back."

Caroline stood stunned as Klaus closed the curtains on her once more. It took him one look at her or him to realise that she was a little lost. She always had been a little lost, but he knew that whatever she went searching or when she left, was not something she found.

Caroline sighed at what had just happened. Back in Mystic Falls, she was a calm and collected girl, but here, she was a fireball. Around him, something was ignited inside of her and it was dangerous. She wasn't going to let him walk away from her right now, she wasn't going to let him think he had the upper hand in all of this.

She walked round the back of the house, climbed over the gate and found the spare key that she had put on the porch door frame 7 odd years ago. She opened the back door, slamming it to make sure her presence was known.

"Hey genius!" Caroline shouted as Klaus rushed into the emaculate kitchen Caroline picked out years ago. "Next time you lock somebody out, make sure they don't know where the spare key is." She said as she held up the key with a smirk.

 _This was going to be a long day._

* * *

Back in Mystic Falls, Carol Lockwood paced around her office, as her assistant Aaron delivered what they had found on Caroline Forbes.

"She's basically a ghost ma'am" Aaron told her. "The press don't want a happy story, so of course they went digging for any skeletons in Caroline's closet, but there is no record of a Caroline Forbes in Hartford."

"For God's sake, how can she be a ghost?!" Carol exclaimed. "There is something up with that girl, I don't know what, but there is definitely something. Why would my son marry someone he doesn't know anything about? Why would he do this to me?!"

"I don't know ma'am, maybe because he loves her?" Aaron suggested with a gulp.

"This is probably a rebound. He's still feeling the pain of... what was his last girlfriend called?" Carol asked.

"Olivia Parker ma'am. Lawyer, Chicago."

"Now that... sounds like a match made in heaven... instead, he picks the girl, who is a mediocre writer at best, who appears to not have existed before arriving in Mystic Falls... we need to get on top of this. If Tyler is going to mayor one day and eventually run for office, we need to know what we are dealing with." Carol said. She thought or a moment about what they could do, then it hit her. "Ok Aaron, here's what you're going to do... have you ever met Caroline?"

"No ma'am, I have not." Aaron confirmed.

"Good, you're going to go to Hartford, I'll find out the name of the suburb from Tyler. You are going to find Caroline Forbes and you are going to find out what she's hiding. Got it?"

* * *

Caroline and Klaus sat at opposite ends of the cream coloured couch in the living room, arms and legs crossed, wanting nothing to do with each other. They had both been debating for a while on how to deal with this situation best, while also managing to piss the other off a little in the process.

Caroline looked over at Klaus who still had his dirty clothes on from fixing the car. "You're going to get the couch dirty sitting in those oil covered clothes." she commented.

"Just because you picked this sofa Caroline does not mean you can tell me when I can and cannot sit on it." Klaus responded.

"I'm just saying, you're just as much of a neat freak as I am, that's going to cost a fortune to get out. Then again, you can afford it..." Caroline said as she stood up and began walking around.

The house hadn't change since she'd left it, apart from the replacement of any photographs of her. The kitchen had the same wooden work tops and cream cupboards with the large island in the middle. The living room was the same duck egg blue that she and Klaus had painted it when they first moved in and even the same books lay on the coffee table, with the same TV and the same scented candles that Klaus had clearly never used.

"So, you write in this little town of yours don't you?" Klaus asked.

"Yes... I write for the local newspaper. Any problems you want to get off your chest about that?"

"I was only asking cause I wanted to know if you'd ever written a statement to the police." he said with a smirk as he rested his arms along the back of the couch.

Caroline froze. She walked towards the window and saw a police car drive up on the curb, and a blonde woman step out of the car.

"You called the sheriff?!" Caroline said as she ran from the window to the back of the room.

"No... I called your mother... who just so happens to be the Sheriff... and on duty." Klaus said with a smirk as he stood up and opened the front door.

Caroline didn't know what to do as she looked all around her for an escape, but it was no use.

"Caroline Mikaelson" she heard her mother say as she turned around to come face to face with Liz Forbes after 5 years. "I did not expect to find you here."

"I go by Caroline Forbes now, sheriff." Caroline said as she crossed her arms.

"What? Is mom too informal for you?"

"You are on duty aren't you?" Caroline asked.

"It depends. What have I been called here for exactly Klaus?" Liz said turning to Klaus.

"Well Sheriff Forbes, we have ourselves a crime suspect here. She broke into my house!" Klaus told her.

"I didn't break in mom, I used a key!" Caroline explained.

" _My_ key." Klaus stressed.

"Caroline..." Liz said softly. "I don't know what went down before I got here... but this isn't your house anymore. We need to leave."

"Use the cuffs please, Liz." Klaus asked as he ran a hand across his face and Caroline glared.

"Mom, please listen to me, if he would just sign these papers then I would personally let _him_ run me out of town." she said pointing to Klaus.

"What papers?"

"Divorce papers, mom. You know the ones I've been sending to him for the past three years?" Caroline said.

"Klaus? I thought you signed them." Liz said quietly, looking at her son in law sympathetically. He knew how much Klaus loved her daughter and it hurt her to see him in clear pain, but the sad look on Caroline's face didn't go unnoticed by her either.

Klaus remained silent, not knowing what to tell his mother in law in that moment. Liz looked between the pair, who were both looking at their feet, like they were completely ashamed of how they had acted, and Liz had a funny feeling that that wasn't far from the truth. She knew that they needed to fix the mess they had made, whether it was by getting a divorce or making things right between them, and she knew they had to do it on their own.

"Well... if you two are still married, it's her house too, Klaus." Liz said as she walked towards the door.

"You're joking." Klaus said through his teeth.

"No. This appears to me like nothing more than a domestic dispute. I think you two have a lot of talking to do, so how about you do that, instead of fighting and accusing each other of breaking and entering." Liz told them as she opened the door.

"Oh there is a lot more that I could accuse Caroline of and be completely right about." Klaus said with a chuckle.

Caroline opened her mouth in shock; "What is that supposed to mean?!"

Klaus thought for a minute before turning to Liz; "Mrs Hudson who lived across the street from you. She had a rather large collection of gnomes that went missing one night, then ended up on the roof of the local high school, right?"

"I took all of those back and you know it!" Caroline said, stamping her foot against the ground.

"Or that school bus that went missing one night after the football game, it was her!"

"YOU'RE the one who taught me how to jump start it in the first place!" Caroline shouted back.

"Guys! This is not the time to play tattle tale. You really think I don't know about all that stuff? You were kids then and to be honest, it seems like you aren't any more mature now, despite being 30 years old! Caroline, it's clear Klaus is in no mood to discuss this now, so why don't we go home for now and just let everyone cool off." Liz suggested.

"Fine." Caroline said as she grabbed her bag and left the house.

"Liz..." Klaus began.

"Don't say anything Klaus. You need to cool your head and act like an adult and don't worry, I'll be telling Caroline the exact same thing." Liz said before leaving the house.

* * *

Caroline had quickly left Klaus', got into her car and headed straight for her childhood home. When she arrived, she found her grandpa asleep on his armchair, so she decided to get a start on cooking some dinner for them all. A short while later, Liz arrived back at the house.

"Aren't you supposed to be on duty?" Caroline asked, not looking up from what she was cutting.

"They'll call me if there's an emergency." Liz said as she set her keys down on the kitchen counter. "What are you doing here Caroline?"

"Isn't a girl allowed to come home?"

"Yes but said girl shouldn't come home just to harass their husband."

"Ex-husband. He is my ex-husband and why are you taking his side in all of this?" Caroline said, finally setting the knife down and turning to look at her mother.

"I am not taking anyone's side Caroline, there was no need for either of you to be yelling and screaming at each other. Look... I don't know what went down between you, but I would place money on Esther Mikaelson having a big part to play. Whatever it is sweetie, please just sort it out." Liz pleaded with her daughter.

Before Caroline could respond, her grandpa walked into the kitchen and lent on the counter.

"What's this I hear about you having a stand off with your husband on the porch of your house?" Grandpa asked her.

Caroline rolled her eyes; "Nice to see you two grandpa... and it was a stand off with my _ex_ husband on _his_ porch at _his_ house! And... it was just a misunderstanding grandpa, that's all." Caroline said, wanting to spare her grandfather all the details.

"Yeah kind of like that wedding I paid for... partly..." the old man mumbled under his breath as he went back to sit in his chair, knowing that Klaus splashed a lot of his own cash on the big day.

"Some wedding it was, we got in a fight after the ceremony and we didn't even have a first dance at the reception because Esther was wooshing him off to greet all their fancy guests..." Caroline said as she began to cut the vegetables more aggresively.

"You say it like it was his fault. He tried to get to you all night Caroline, you know he did. Even when he was talking to those people, he was staring right at you." Liz told her.

Caroline knew this was true. Klaus didn't stop staring at her all day and every chance he got he was telling her how beautiful she was and how much he loved her.

"Again with the siding mom..." Caroline began.

"I am not taking anyone's side. Klaus has changed Caroline. Part of him for the better, part of him not... just like you I guess." Liz said.

"Can we please just not talk about him? I get that you were probably more of a mother figure to him than Esther ever was, and he was like the son you never had, but _I_ am your daughter and _I_ am the one who needs your support right now... so maybe you want to know what's been going on with me, I mean it has been three years, aren't you the least bit curious as to why I'm choosing now to show up in Hartford?" Caroline rambled.

"Ok, shoot." Liz said as she walked into the living room with Caroline hot on her tail.

"Well... I have a great life in Mystic Falls. I'm a chief writer for their newspaper, I run a lot of events for the council and I've really made a simple and normal life for myself there, the life that I have always wanted." Caroline said, in that moment, trying to convince even herself of those words.

"Caroline..." her grandpa began; "You've never wanted a small town life..."

"No offence grandpa but you don't know what I want. I had a big city life and look how that ended for me. I now have somebody who actually loves me and wants me to do what I want to do!" Caroline said as she rummaged through her bag and put on her engagement ring.

Liz took a step back, shocked that her daughter had met somebody. "You met somebody?"

"Yes. His name is Tyler. His mom is mayor of Mystic Falls and he hopes to become mayor himself one day, maybe even run for office. But his heart is in Mystic Falls, he loves the life that he has there." Caroline explained.

"Small town boy, small town life... I hope it's enough for you Care." Liz said as she left the room.

"Caroline..." her grandpa said as she walked towards him and held his hand. "You know your mom and I have always supported you, no matter what... and if this is the life that you want then we will support you."

"Why do I feel like there's a but coming along?" Caroline asked.

"But... I know you Caroline, and there is something in your eyes that is screaming to me that you are just a little bit lost. Maybe being at home will help you find your feet again." her grandpa said with a soft smile, as he too stood, and left Caroline standing on her own.

* * *

 **Don't forget to review!**


	3. It Won't Be Enough For You

**So glad everyone's enjoying this story as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

 **To the guest reviewer who asked, I think Esther Mikaelson would easily come out on top in a fight against Carol Lockwood... Carol is a big name in a small town, Esther is a big name in the whole world. The scrutiny Caroline faces from Carol is nothing compared to how Esther made her feel, as you'll see over the next few chapters. What do you think?**

 **Things hit boiling point between Klaus and Caroline in this chapter... hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **JUNE 2009**

22-Year-Old Klaus watched his girlfriend as she sat on the porch swing of the Mikaelson mansion, writing in her diary. She looked so happy and content just writing down her thoughts. Sometimes when she was feeling especially romantic, she would write Klaus love letters, and Klaus had never read more beautiful words in his life. He felt the little black box in the pocket of his trousers and in that moment he knew what he had to do.

He had been waiting for months, trying to find the most romantic moment and way to do this, but there never seemed to be a right time, until now.

"Marry me" he said quietly as Caroline's head shot up.

"Marry you? Is this another one of your 'one day' pleads cause I'm not going to listen..." Caroline said as she turned her nose away from him.

"No... no more one days. Only right now." he said as he got down on one knee and lifted the box out of his pocket.

"Oh my god..." Caroline said as she turned around and saw the ring infront of her. It was absolutely beautiful and knew that it must have cause Klaus an awful lot of money, not that it was really an issue for him.

"I have been waiting for months to do this. I've been trying to find the most romantic and the most perfect moment, but... there doesn't seem to be a more perfect moment, than seeing you sitting on the porch swing, doing your favourite thing in the world, looking so beautiful and just... perfect. I promised to show you the world Caroline and right now I am promising to give you the world too. I love you Caroline Elizabeth Forbes... will you marry me?" Klaus said with a smile.

"Yes! Yes! 100 times, yes!" Caroline said as Klaus slipped the ring on her finger and pulled her in for a hug. "I didn't think it was possible to love someone this much." She said as she held his face in her hands.

"Are you prepared to love me for the rest of your life Caroline Forbes?"

"You and everything that you are..." she said with certainty.

"I don't want you to go into this unaware Caroline. I know we've known each other our whole lives and we've been together for 6 years, but marriage to a Mikaelson is a whole other ball game. My mother will be on you like a hound, she will try to make sure you are 'good enough'..." Klaus explained.

"I know what she will do, but I don't care." Caroline said with a little laugh. "I know it doesn't matter to you what she thinks. I know you will always follow your heart Klaus. Let's face it. No one is going to be good enough for your mother, but the only thing that matters is that I am right for you and you are right for me. I am going to love you till my dying day Klaus Mikaelson. It's you and me now, taking on the world and everything that it has to offer."

Klaus smiled down brightly at his fiancee as he captured her lips in a deep and passionate kiss.

* * *

 **SEPTEMBER 2017**

Caroline walked down Hartford main street, on her way to the bank. She had been trying to call her lawyer all morning and had finally managed to get through to him.

"How long does a contested divorce take?" she asked down the phone.

"18 months, Mrs Mikaelson" Mr Telford informed her.

"18 months?! Mr Telford, I don't have 18 months, I don't have 18 days!" Caroline exclaimed.

"My god, you really are shouting your way around town aren't you?" a voice behind her said, as she turned around and came face to face with her best friend from high school.

"Bonnie?! Oh my god!" Caroline said; "Mr Telford, I'm going to have to call you back." Caroline said down the line as she hung up the phone and rushed towards Bonnie. "How are you? You look incredible!" Caroline said as the two girls hugged.

"I'm great! I would ask you the same question but from what I hear things haven't been so easy for you the past couple of days..." Bonnie said.

"That is the understatement of the century. Just the normal Klaus trouble..."

"I'm not sure this is the normal Klaus trouble you used to have..." Bonnie said.

"Does the whole city know about what happened yesterday?!" Caroline asked, forgetting how fast news travelled in their inner circles.

"You know news travels fast around here. Anything I can do to help?" Bonnie asked.

"No, I think this is something Klaus and I have to work out on our own, however long it takes." Caroline said honestly.

"Well, I guess the one thing I can do for you is invite you out tonight. We're heading down to Mikael's Bar tonight, just some old school buddies, nothing too exciting, but I'm sure everyone would be glad to see you."

"Really? I'm pretty sure everyone hates me for leaving..." Caroline said while looking at her feet.

"People were sad that they left... but they all knew that the Mikaelson association can get a little but much sometimes." Bonnie replied. "Just... go easy on Klaus, Caroline. He talks a big talk, but he's more fragile than you think."

Caroline nodded; "Any boys in your life that I should know about?"

"Well there is this one guy... his name is Enzo, but we're not putting any labels on it yet." Bonnie said with a coy smile. "You can meet him tonight. Anyone who passes Caroline Mikaelson's seal of approval is someone worth keeping around. I'll see you later Care." Bonnie said as she walked on past her friend.

Caroline continued to walk until she came to the bank. As she approached the ATM, she realised that it wasn't working and made her way inside. She walked over to the desk and smiled when she saw an old friend on the other side.

"Hey April" she greeted with a smile.

"Caroline! You're here! I was hoping to see you before you heading back to that little town, what's it called again? Mysterious Woods?" April asked.

Caroline chuckled; "It's Mystic Falls and... how did you know I was here?"

"Care, everyone's heard about your little bust up with Klaus." April said quietly.

"Right... anyway, I saw your ATM isn't working" Caroline said.

"Oh! Yes, you can make any cash withdrawals you need from here. Do you want to make it from your joint account?" April asked.

Caroline looked at her quizzically; "My what?"

"Your joint account with Klaus. You guys are still married, so you still have your joint account." April told her.

"Why yes... I do believe we are still married..." Caroline said with a smirk on her face and a plan forming in her head.

* * *

Klaus walked into his house after a day of work and was greeted by a fresh aroma coming from the kitchen. He cautiously walked through the house and down to the back, where he was greeted by Caroline, standing in an apron, cooking the dinner.

"Hi honey! How are you? You're looking good." Caroline said, teasing Klaus with the words he had used yesterday.

"What the hell are you doing Caroline?" Klaus asked through his teeth as he placed his hands on his hips.

"What kind of wife would I be, if I didn't make sure that you were eating a good, nutritious meal every night?"

"The kind of wife that doesn't live here." Klaus said as he walked towards the fridge and peered inside. "... where is my beer?" he said as he lifted out a can of beer light.

"It's beer light, less calories, and there's no point looking for the bourbon, it's been donated to a good home." Caroline said with a smirk, thinking of how happily her grandpa said he would mind the stash.

"Well, isn't it just so convenient that you stumbled across my bourbon stash and thought of my health, _sweetheart."_ he said bitterly.

"Oh I stumbled across a few things today honey." Caroline said. "There were a few things that needed fixed up around the house, but not to worry, everything will be sorted in no time."

"Ok, you go ahead and spend your money on making my home more comfortable for me." Klaus said as he grabbed a bottle of water.

"I think you mean our money, _honey_." Caroline said as she walked closer to Klaus who was holding the glass bottle in his hands, very tightly. "I'm guessing that the words joint account are flashing through your mind right about now."

"... How much did you take?" he said in a slow and quiet breath.

Caroline sniggered before walking closer towards him, so they were only a breath apart before whispering; "all of it."

"Bloody hell, Caroline!" Klaus said stepping backwards and setting the bottle down harshly.

"You want a wife Klaus, you got a wife! I knew you were rich Klaus, but I didn't know you were _that_ rich, plus, I read the statement, not all of that money is coming from your trust fund, where did you get all that cash and why aren't you doing something useful with it?" Caroline asked as Klaus charged away from him.

"You don't know what I'm going to do with that money Caroline and it was not yours to take!"

"I think you're missing the purpose of the word joint Klaus, I thought you were supposed to be intelligent?" Caroline asked as she saw the anger boil in Klaus.

"Oh I am more intelligent than you give me credit for love, I don't ask about your boyfriend so you should keep your nose out of my life and my money!" Klaus shouted.

Caroline was silenced as she took a step back. "Who told you?" she whispered, not wanting him to find out this way. They may have been fighting like cats and dogs since she got here, but she did have more respect or him than wanting him to find out through other people.

"Like I said, I'm more intelligent than you think." Klaus said softly.

Caroline nodded her head and looked down at her feet. "Klaus... nobody finds the person their meant to be with when they're 7 years old. So just... sign the papers and you can have your money back and I will be out of your life for good." she said softly, knowing that the screaming was done.

"Give me a pen." He said as Caroline reached for her bag, lifting out a pen to hand to him.

Klaus looked down at the paper infront of him. Three signatures. That's all he needed to do and this would all be over. But is that what he really wanted? He looked up and saw Caroline staring at the painting above his fireplace. It was the painting of the thunder and lightning at the beach and he had kept good of his promise and given it to her on their wedding day. She looked so sad as she stared at the painting, as if she knew she was just signing 15 years of her life away in the blink of an eye and that she would regret it. He hated seeing her so sad, no matter how mad and frustrated he was at her. This wasn't over, it couldn't be.

Klaus drummed his fingers against the table before setting the pen down.

"You know Caroline... I just remembered, I have a date tonight. You don't mind if I have my lawyer take a look at these do you?" Klaus asked.

Caroline spun on her heel and glared at him; " _What_?"

"I mean, I'm really not that intelligent as you so helpfully pointed out, there's words in here that I can't even pronounce..." Klaus said sarcastically.

Caroline rolled her eyes, Klaus was the smartest person she knew and she wasn't in the mood for his games.

"Klaus don't play dumb with me, just sign the damn papers!" Caroline exclaimed.

"... No. But, thanks for stopping by" Klaus said as he handed her the pen and escaped upstairs.

* * *

That night, Caroline drove round to Mikael's bar to meet Bonnie and the rest of their friends. She didn't know what sort of greeting she would get when she entered the bar, but she suspected that it might not be an awfully good one. She took a deep breath and was about to get out of the car when her phone began to ring. She looked at the caller ID and smiled at the name that popped up on the screen.

"I love you, I love you, I love you" Caroline said with an even bigger smile.

"Not as much as I love you... are you sitting down?"

"Why, bad news?"

"I know you didn't want the whole big white wedding, but mother is really insisting on it" Tyler told her.

"Really?"

"She thinks it would be a good publicity stunt for me to propel me into people's consciousnesses if I wanted to run for office."

"So really, it would be a good publicity stunt for _her_." Caroline concluded.

"Yes exactly. Look, I will control her as much as I can, I promise, but I think we're going to have to give a little bit... or maybe quite a lot." Tyler said.

Caroline sighed. She couldn't help but let her mind drift to her wedding to Klaus. They had a big white wedding, but it was all on their terms. They had everything they wanted, the people that Esther invited were last minute invites to the evening do that they knew nothing about, but Klaus was adamant that it was their day and his mother would have no say. Tyler on the other hand, seemed to be willing to let his mother worm her way in on this small thing.

"That's ok... all that matters is that we'll be getting married." Caroline said as she got out of the car, instantly hearing the noise coming out of the bar.

"What's that noise?" Tyler asked, hearing it to.

"Oh just the sound of my past... I gotta run honey but I'll talk to you soon.

"Ok, have fun, I love you" Tyler said as they both hung up the phone.

Caroline put her phone back in her bag before taking yet another deep breath and walking into the bar.

"Oh dear, watch out guys, trouble just walked right back into all our lives." she heard a British accent say as she looked head and saw Rebekah Mikaelson standing with her hands on her hips. "Disguised as my favourite sister in law" Rebekah finished as Caroline walked towards her and gave her a hug.

"Soon to be ex sister-in-law." Caroline said as Rebekah grabbed her hand and looked at her ring.

"Hm... modest at best, not quite like the one Niklaus gave you." Rebekah said. "Who's the lucky guy?"

"His name is Tyler, he works in the community..." Caroline started before Rebekah interrupted.

"You mean to tell me you're engaged to an unemployed community worker?" Rebekah said as she turned up her nose; "Caroline I am shocked that you would sink so low."

"No, no, his mom is the mayor and he hopes to be mayor after her and maybe run for office one day, so I suppose you could say he's in politics..." Caroline explained.

"Ah, small town boy in small town politics, sounds riviting." Rebekah said sarcastically before turning to the bar. "Kol!" she called as Kol Mikaelson walked towards her.

"Ah, if it isn't my favourite sister in law!" Kol greeted.

"Kol, hey. I never thought I'd see a Mikaelson behind a bar... serving people..." Caroline said eyeing him quizically.

"Mother cut off my trust fund until I learn some responsibility... gotta start somewhere. What can I get you?" Kol asked.

"A bourbon, neat." Caroline replied.

"Ah, glad to see you haven't lost your taste buds for a good bourbon, Mikaelson." Kol replied as he quickly poured the drink and handed it to her. "Don't worry, I'll put it on Niklaus' tab." he said with a wink as Caroline giggled.

"Come on, everyone's back here." Rebekah said, dragging her away.

"Elena, you came!" Bonnie greeted, as she dragged a man over with her. "Caroline, this is Enzo, the guy I was telling you about earlier." Bonnie introduced. "Caroline and I were best friends in high school" Bonnie told Enzo.

"Pleasure to meet you love" Enzo said as they shook hands.

"Oh, you're British..." Caroline noted, immediately thinking of her stubborn, accented husband.

"Guilty"

"Watch out Bonnie, you know how much Caroline loves an accent." Rebekah teased with a wink as Caroline glared.

"Oh my god Caroline!" Elena Gilbert greeted as she rushed towards Caroline and ingulfed her in a hug.

"Elena, hi. Wow, you look amazing and very pregnant..." Caroline said noticing her rounded belly.

"Yeah with number 2, only 6 weeks to go! Stefan and I are very excited."

"Oh you married Stefan" Caroline said, remembering them dating in high school.

"Oh yeah, you're not the only one who married their high school sweetheart!" Elena said as Caroline shifted in her position, uncomfortable with the mention of Klaus. "Oh, sorry, touchy subject..."

"No, no, it's fine, we're fine... sort of... depends on your definition of fine I guess..." Caroline rambled. Before she went any further, she spotted Klaus in the corner with a woman, flirting and drinking his beer.

Rebekah noticed the way Caroline was eyeing them, clearly jealous, but also ready to cause some mischief. "Be careful Caroline..." Rebekah said as she watched Caroline walk over to them.

"I'm only going to have a little bit of fun" Caroline said with a wink as she downed her drink and approached them. "Mind if I join you?" she asked Klaus and his date with a hand placed on her hip.

"Actually, we do" Klaus replied as he pulled his date closer.

"You must be Klaus' hot date." Caroline said turning to the blonde beside him.

"I'm Camille" the girl sheepishly greeted.

"I'm Caroline, Klaus' small town, bitch ex-wife, whom he refuses to divorce, even though I'm engaged to another man." Caroline said holding up her hand so they could see the ring.

Camille shifted on her feet unsure what to say in that moment. It was clear there was some unresolved tension here.

"I'm going to get us some drinks... let you two talk" Camille said as she quickly walked away.

"You really are set on making my life miserable aren't you?" Klaus said as he ran a hand through his hair. Caroline thought about this action for a moment. His hair was a little longer than it had been when they were together. Caroline had begged him to grow it out for years but he never listened, saying that his mother would just come and cut it in his sleep. Why did he choose now to have it at the slightly curlier and longer length?

She shook the thoughts from her head and walked closer towards him; "Oh honey... I'm just getting started."

It wasn't long before Caroline had downed a bunch of tequila shots and was walking around the bar like a free spirit, flirting with everyone and laughing with everyone, making Klaus seeth in the corner.

"Hey Klaus, come play some pool!" Stefan called across to his friend who set his beer down and walked towards Stefan and Matt.

"Oo, Klaus!" Caroline said as she stumbled towards him; "If you can't find a cue... you might want to pull out the one stuck up your ass." She said with a giggle as Klaus sighed.

"Caroline, why don't you have a seat over there and watch me teach Klaus how to lose at pool?" Matt said in an attempt to quiten her down and keep her from causing trouble.

"Well Matt... I'm not really a watch and see kind of girl..." Caroline said grabbing a cue to join in.

"So Klaus... when are you going to divorce Caroline?" Stefan asked as he broke the triangle.

"Well, she waited 3 years... a couple more days won't kill her... unfortunately..." Klaus replied with a tight smirk.

"A couple of days isn't going to make a difference, Klaus. Honestly, you do it now and I'll be out of your hair! I'm finding it quite ridiculous, that you would want to prolong this little game we have going on..." Caroline said, hiccuping at the end of the sentence as she went to hit the white ball, missing completely.

"I don't know Care;" Rebekah began; "You might be interested once you learn about Klaus'-"

"Rebekah." Klaus said in a low warning tone. "Let her think whatever she wants. She made her mind up about me and my life a long time ago." Klaus replied.

 _What did that mean? What had changed?_ Caroline wondered. She shook those thoughts and turned back to playing the game.

"Well Klaus, it looks like you're going to lose yet one more thing in your life." Caroline said as she watched Matt sink the black ball. "And Matt! You finally managed to score! Unlike with Rebekah here but, you know... maybe one day" she said with a wink as everyone's eyes widened at her boldness. "Kol! My favourite brother in law..." Caroline shouted over at the bar. "Can we get another round, pleaseeeee!" she said happily.

"I think you've had enough love." Kol told her.

"Yeah you're one to talk about enough Kol, I remember all too well the trouble you used to get yourself into when you were drunk..." Caroline said.

"Caroline, you're out of line" Klaus warned her.

"Out of line... you spent your whole life out of line Niklaus, and you have the audacity to reprimand me?" Caroline said with a chuckle. "I suppose it was easy for you though because you just ran home to daddy and he fixed everything for you, massaged your ego a little bit. In fact, maybe you should run on back to him now after this humiliating loss, daddy's boy." Caroline spat bitterly, hating the toxic relationships of Esther and Mikael.

"Well that would be impossible Caroline because my father is dead." Klaus informed her as the bar fell silent.

"... what?" Caroline asked quietly.

"Yes, he and Henrik were involved in a car accident two years ago. They both died upon impact." Klaus said.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't know..."

"Yeah well, that's what happens when you don't talk to any of your friends or family." Klaus said.

"I-I need a drink..." Caroline mumbled.

"No. You've had enough, I'm taking you home." Klaus said as he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her towards the door.

"Yeah, you're right, I had had enough!" Caroline said as she yanked her arm away. "I had had enough of the constant scrutiny, the always feeling that I had to be better, that I wasn't good enough! You all live these high profile, rich lives and I don't know how you do it. Do you never just want to be normal and on your own?" Caroline asked as she looked at her feet before grabbing her bag and walking out to the door, all of a sudden feeling a little more sober.

Klaus was quick on her tail as he pulled her back and spun her around.

"What makes you think you can come into our bar and treat my family and friends like they're nothing? That their lives are an embarrassment and unworthy?" Klaus challenged.

"I'm just saying what I should have said a long time ago, you wanted answers as to why I left, well I just gave you them!"

"I didn't ask for any of this! You show up here, you steal my money, you make yourself comfortable in my house, you insult my friends and my family, acting like you're so much better than them because you think you have your life all figured out!" Klaus shouted. "You think this life is making you happy but by the looks of things, that is far from the truth. You lack contentment so you show contempt for us because heaven forbid we could actually make something of our lives without you!"

"I just-" Caroline didn't know what to say in that moment. All of a sudden she was hit with an overwhelming sense of shame at how she had acted since she had arrived. Klaus was right. She had no idea what kind of lives all of her friends, particularly the Mikaelsons, had made away from their parents. She hadn't bothered to pick up the phone and ask. She hadn't bothered to stick around and see. "I just want to go home" she said in a whisper as she rumaged through her bag for her keys.

"No way" Klaus said, grabbing her bag.

"Hey!"

"You are not driving in this state, get in my car." he said as he opened the passenger door and practically pushed her into the car.

Not ten minutes later, Klaus was carrying Caroline through her house. As soon as Klaus started the car she had fallen asleep and he didn't want to disturb her. He walked straight past a confused looking Liz and grandpa.

"Liz, Robert..." he greeted.

"Evening Klaus" Robert replied before turning back to the TV.

He walked into her bedroom and lay her down on the bed and she stirred in her sleep.

"Klaus..." she mumbled as he pulled a blanket up over her. "I'm sorry..." she said.

"Caroline... mark my words... small town life, small town boy... it won't be enough for you." he said as he walked towards the door and left.

* * *

The next morning Caroline woke up with instant tequila related regrets. She rolled over and felt a pile of papers underneath her head. She shot up confused and lifted the papers to look at them. They were her divorce papers. Signed. Klaus had signed the divorce papers. She flicked through all three copies.

 _Niklaus Mikaelson_

 _Niklaus Mikaelson_

 _Niklaus Mikaelson_

He had actually signed them. A wave of sadness overcame Caroline in that moment as she realised her marriage was actually over.

"Guess it's time to go back to Mystic Falls..." she mumbled to herself.

But was that really what she wanted?

* * *

 **Caroline messed up... what should her next move be? Leave your thoughts in the reviews!**


	4. The Most Important Thing

**Hi everyone! Again, thank you for all your reviews/follows/favourites! I'm glad people are enjoying this story.**

 **I had only planned to do 5 chapters for this story, but I might make it a little longer... I'm not sure yet. At the very least, I might split the last chapter into two. Let me know what you think in the reviews, and I'll think about doing a second part to this story!**

 **Anyway, enjoy this chapter with some extra flashbacks...**

* * *

 **OCTOBER 1997**

After their night spent in the thunderstorm, Caroline managed to get what she thought was the worst cold anyone had ever gotten. She was known to be a dramatic 10 year old, and the way she talked about being sick, was as if this was the end of her.

After much complaining, sneezing and stuffy night sleeps, Liz finally let Caroline take the day off school to sleep and recover. Bonnie and Elena had called round to make sure she was ok, but Liz had a strict no visitors policy.

When Klaus heard this, it made him even more determined to see her and make sure she was ok. After all, he was the one who dragged her out in the storm, and if his 10 year old self was going to make good on the promises he made that night, it was probably best he started winning her over now.

He walked up to Caroline's house and looked over to her bedroom window. He saw that her light was still on, then he spotted the tree beside it, so he decided to climb it. He picked up a few stones from the driveway and made his approach.

After a relatively easy climb, he took one of the stones and threw it at the window, then the next, and the next, until eventually, Caroline looked out of her window and spotted him. She furrowed her eyebrows before quickly opening the window.

"Klaus?!" she said in a whispered tone; "Are you crazy?!"

"Only about you" he said with his crooked smirk. "I had to make sure you were ok, I was the one who made you come out in that storm."

"I'm fine Klaus, it's just a cold." Caroline said with a small smile. "I'll get you back one day." she said with a little giggle, (and that she did, when they were 16 years old and the snowball fight led to Klaus being bedridden for a week with the flu.)

"I don't doubt you will..." Klaus said. He turned away from Caroline and looked around him; "There's a great view from up here" Klaus said as he looked over all the houses.

"Yeah I've climbed it a few times. You can see right over into Mrs River's house. I love that house" she said with a distant stare. "It's beautiful. It has a great garden and that porch..."

"You sound like a middle aged woman Caroline, dreaming about houses..." Klaus said, rolling his eyes.

"Whatever Klaus, you're the 10 year old who promised me the world the other night." Caroline said, with a raised eyebrow.

Klaus smirked; "You're right... I did... and you know what? One day, Mrs River's house will be yours."

"What?" Caroline said with a laugh.

"You say it's your dream house so you will have your dream house. We're going to have roots before we have wings Caroline. It's good to have both." Klaus assured her.

Caroline smiled, not quite believing that Klaus could give her everything she wanted.

"Caroline?" Liz shouted from downstairs; "Who are you talking to?"

"Uh... no one mom!" Caroline said quickly. "I gotta go..." she said to Klaus in a whisper. "Thanks for climbing a tree for me!" she said as she closed the window and then her curtains.

Caroline would be thanking Klaus for climbing that tree many years into the future, because as he was climbing down, he fell and broke his wrist.

* * *

 **SEPTEMBER 2017**

After Caroline had managed to sober up, she made her way round to Klaus' house. She found him in the drive way packing boxes of what looked like painting equipment into his car. She folded her arms and walked cautiously towards him.

"I thought you would be gone by now" Klaus said as he continued to put things in the trunk of his car.

"I just thought I'd let you know that I put the money back in your account." Caroline explained.

"Thanks." he mumbled without looking at her.

"I uh... I noticed the for sale sign" she said pointing to the sign outside the house.

"Yeah, I uh... I've been spending a lot of time outside Hartford. Figured I may as well move up there. Change of scenery and all that." Klaus explained.

"Right..." Caroline said as she looked at the house. She loved this house and it made her sadder than she would care to admit that he was planning on selling it. She remembered a time when she and Klaus were planning their entire lives here.

 _ **SEPTEMBER 2010**_

 _Two weeks after their wedding day, Klaus and Caroline returned from their honeymoon, ready to start their lives together. They were still living in a newly married bliss, and couldn't bare the thought of someone breaking them out of it. What they were anticipating the most was moving into their new home they had recently bought. It was the perfect home and more for the couple, and most importantly, it was a reasonable distance away from Esther and Mikael._

 _Caroline giggled as Klaus gave her a piggy back up the drive way. The playful side that they were able to bring out in each other was one of their favourites. It entirely baffled others though, because one minute they could be having a screaming match, then the next they could be playing around like 5 year olds._

 _However, it didn't matter that it didn't make sense to others, because it made complete sense to them._

 _Caroline stopped giggling when she looked up and saw their new house. Her face was one of awe as she jumped off Klaus' back._

 _"Wow" she said as she stood slighty infront of Klaus, admiring their home. "This is all ours..." she said in barely a whisper._

 _Klaus smiled and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "Well I did promise you Mrs River's house would be all yours one day..."_

 _"Think of the memories we're going to have here Klaus" Caroline said as the sheer joy spread across her face. "All the failed cooking attempts that will turn into food fights, my terrible singing in the shower, being able to sit and watch you paint your heart on a canvas" Caroline said as Klaus smiled against her hair. Caroline let out a little laugh; "Our kids are going to grow up here."_

 _"And then when we're old and grey we can sit on that porch... and I still won't be able to believe that you are mine." Klaus said as Caroline closed her eyes and let herself melt into his arms._

"Look, Caroline..." Klaus said; breaking her out of her trance from 7 years ago. "I signed your papers..." Klaus began.

"Klaus I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you or anyone else for that matter I was totally out of line."

Klaus smirked; "took a lot for you to say that huh? Glad to see you're as stubborn as ever."

"Yeah well I learnt from the best." she replied as he chuckled, knowing he was exactly the same. "And for what it's worth... I am really sorry about your dad and Henrik. I can't imagine how hard it's been for you and your family."

"Yeah well... it allowed me to reevaluate a lot of things. Made me realise what I truly wanted out of life... and it wasn't anything the Mikaelson name could give me." Klaus said.

"You mean you don't work for any of the family businesses anymore?" Caroline asked.

"Not quite... I have to go so uh... you want to come?" Klaus asked.

"Where are you going?"

"I want to show you something" he said simply.

"I-I can't" she replied taking a step back.

"Can't or won't?"

"Both"

"The girl I knew used to be fearless." He reminded her, knowing how free spirited she truly was.

"The girl you knew was wreckless." Caroline replied.

"Yeah... and the safe life she's living now is clearly one she wants. Maybe she should go and get on with it then." Klaus said as he opened the car door and climbed in. "Goodbye Caroline" he said before quickly driving away.

* * *

Caroline made her way round to the house that Rebekah and Kol Mikaelson shared together for her next stop on the Caroline Forbes apology tour. Just as she was about to knock the door, it swung open and there appeared Matt.

"Matt... hey..." she said cautiously.

"Hey Caroline" he replied.

"I was hoping to bump into you actually... I owe you a huge apology. I'm so sorry for what I said the other night, it was totally out of line, for all I know you could have managed to get Rebekah in the time that I've been away!" Caroline said as Matt raised his eyebrow. "Anyway... I am super sorry."

"It's ok Caroline. I already know how honest an intoxicated Caroline can be." Matt said with a snicker.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Caroline asked.

"I crashed on Kol and Rebekah's sofa. It's surprisingly comfier than my bed." Matt said. "Just... remember that Klaus isn't the only person you walked out on Caroline. There are quite a few people around her wondering what they could have done to make it right and two of them are in there." Matt said.

"Yeah... I have a lot of making up to do today." Caroline confessed.

"I'll see you Caroline" Matt said as he stepped aside to let Caroline in before leaving himself.

Caroline looked all around her at the house. All the Mikaelson houses were beautiful, but Kol and Rekebah's had to be her favourite. She ventured further into the house and found them sitting on the sofa, Kol playing video games and Rebekah reading a book.

"Hey..." Caroline said sheepishly as they both looked up at her.

"Caroline! Come to say sorry for all your transgressions?" Kol said with a smirk.

"Something like that... I'm sorry for the way I acted last night and the way I spoke about your dad... it was totally out of line and I really hope you can forgive me." Caroline said.

"You didn't know Caroline, it's fine" Rebekah replied.

"No, it's not fine, this whole thing isn't fine" Caroline said as Rebekah but down her book and Kol put down his remote. "You guys were my family too and I walked out on you just as much as I walked out on Klaus. Truth is, I couldn't handle being a Mikaelson. I wanted Klaus so show me what the world had to offer but not will all the strings that your mother had attatched to it. I wanted a smaller life, a smaller existence so I bolted... and I didn't really think through what I was leaving behind."

"The past is the past Caroline" Kol says. "You're making things as right as they can be now."

"Yeah... listen I gotta go, there's some stuff I have to do before I go back to Mystic Falls, but I'll come see you before I go." Caroline said as she walked towards the door.

"Bye Caroline" they both responded.

Caroline opened the front door and was met by a face she recognised, but couldn't quite place where.

"Hi..." she greeted cautiously; "Can I help you?"

"Hi! I'm Arthur Rubenstein, Mystic Falls Gazette" Aaron lied through his teeth, not wanting to raise awareness that he was sent here by Carol.

Caroline nodded, realising that must be where she recognised him, work, though the name was unfamiliar.

"I was hoping to get an interview with you and your family?" Aaron said trying to peak inside the house.

"Uh..." Caroline said unsure what to do in that moment. She couldn't take him to her actual house because it wouldn't be good enough if Carol Lockwood found out, but this house was so grand that she might not be small town enough for Carol Lockwood. It seemed in this situation she couldn't win. No matter where she went there was always someone's approval she had to gain.

"I'm afraid that's not going to be possible, they're not here right now" Caroline said, trying to cover her tracks.

"This house is beautiful" Aaron said as he continued to look inside. "Mind if I look around?"

"I'm actually heading out" Caroline said.

"Oh I'll come back later then..."

"Ok just a peak!" she said opening the door wider, but Aaron pushed his way in and was soon standing in the hallway.

"Wow... this is incredible. It looks like quite a new build."

"Yes I believe it is... anything else?" Caroline asked, trying to usher him to the door.

"Caroline?" she heard Rebekah say as she walked into the hallway and saw Caroline and Aaron standing there. "What's going on?"

"Oh uh this is... Arthur, he works for the Mystic Falls Gazette and he wanted a tour of my house!" Caroline said, her eyes pleading for Rebekah to play along. "He wants to write a piece on the Forbes family since I'm marrying the mayor's son and all."

"Right..." Rebekah said.

"Wait, aren't you Rebekah Mikaelson?" Aaron asked.

"Uh... yes, I am... Caroline and I are dear friends, I'm always over here, making myself at home in her lovely home." Rebekah said happily as Caroline let out a breath.

"You know it's really not very exciting, there's just the usual kitchen, living room, a couple of bedrooms, same old same old, but thanks for stopping by, I'll probably see you back in Mystic Falls!" Caroline said as she and Rebekah pushed Aaron out the door, and before he could protest, they had closed the door in his face.

"You fat liar" Rebekah teased.

"I know, I know, I am so so sorry, I panicked!" Caroline said as she ran her hands over her face and through her hair. "The mayor would totally not approve of my house and what not, so it would be nice to have the approval of one mother in law in my lifetime." Caroline said.

"Approval? Of mother in laws? I thought my mother's disapproval was why you ran from Hartford?" Rebekah asked.

"It was part of it yeah..." Caroline said quietly.

"Well... then I think you have a lot of revaluating to do." Rebekah said. "There's a ball tonight at our family's hotel on main street. You should come." Rebekah said.

"I don't really think I would be all that welcome to a Mikaelson family ball..." Caroline said.

"Nonsense. You're still a Mikaelson till those papers or files, so technically you're a join host. You'll be there and I'll make sure you're on the guest list." Rebekah said with certainty as she walked back into the living room.

* * *

 **December 2014**

It was New Years Eve and the Mikaelsons were hosting a grand party, ball gowns and all in the centre of Hartford. All the biggest names were there and Caroline was exhausted. She had her ear talked off by some of the most boring business associates she had ever met and she was ready to go home and climb into bed. She twirled her wedding rings in her hands and thought about her husband. He had given her everything she wanted. He had made good of the constant promises he had made to her over the years to show her the world, yet there was still so much to be seen.

It was as if Klaus knew she was thinking of him, as he walked towards her, also twisting his wedding band with his fingers. He held out his hand infront of her.

"Dance with me" he said quietly as she took his hand with a small smile.

He led her to the other dancing couples and held her close as they swayed to the music.

"I know I go on about the genuine beauty of the world Caroline... but I think I neglect to tell you that you are the most genuine beauty of them all." Klaus told her. She looked simply stunning in her black ball gown and her hair pinned neatly.

 _Neglect_. No one would ever suspect Klaus of neglecting Caroline. But sometimes, he seemed so focused on showing her the world, that he never really showed her him. Maybe that was something he was afraid of, but despite knowing him or so long, Caroline couldn't help but feel like there was a wall between them.

"I'm tired Klaus" Caroline said, not sure if she meant in that moment or just tired of it all.

Klaus chuckled; "Does that mean there's no hope of me seducing you tonight?"

"I'm too smart to be seduced by you Mr Mikaelson" Caroline replied.

"We'll see about that one." Klaus said as he spun her before pulling her back in.

"Niklaus!" They heard Esther say as she walked over to them quickly. "Niklaus, enough of this dancing, it's almost midnight, the associates want to toast in the new year with you."

"I will be toasting in the new year with my wife mother, they can toast with your 6 other children, I'm sure they would all be happy to oblige." Klaus told her as he wrapped his arm around Caroline's waist.

"Niklaus do not be proposturous."

"There is nothing proposturous about it. You should welcome the new year with the people you love the most, in this case that is my wife." Klaus said firmly.

"You have a duty to this family."

"One drink with some clients isn't going to make that duty anymore prominent mother" Klaus continued to fight, but Caroline knew he was fighting a losing battle.

"It's ok Klaus, I'll just see you after" Caroline said quietly.

"Yes Caroline that is quite correct." Esther confirmed. "And while I have you here, we're going to need to meet tomorrow to discuss some upcoming events. You must be a part of them as the wife of a Mikaelson."

Esther had never been a huge fan of Caroline. She didn't come from a well off family and she didn't appear to want to be a part of the Mikaelson brand.

"Ok" Caroline said meekly as she felt Klaus' grip around her tighten.

"Now, Niklaus, let's go" Esther said.

"Mother-" Klaus began, but before he could protest any further, Elijah and Finn came up behind him and dragged him away from Caroline, who was left standing completely on her own.

"10-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1... Happy New Year!" everyone around her shouted as she just stood there, alone.

In that moment, she felt the life she had with Klaus slipping away from her.

* * *

 **SEPTEMBER 2017**

That night, Caroline decided she would put on a brave face and go to this ball. She knew if she stuck by Rebekah or Kol all night, no one would give her crap, and she was never really one to turn down an opportunity to dress up anyway.

She slipped on her favourite midnight blue dress, pinned her hair back and allowed a few strands to fall round her face.

She walked into the Mikaelson's hotel with a fake air of confidence, but immediately felt it stripped away as eyes all around pierced into her. She wanted to run in that moment, but Elijah Mikaelson approached her before she could.

"Caroline. Rebekah told us you would be joining us tonight." Elijah said.

"Elijah... yes, I hope that's ok." Caroline said.

"Of course it's alright. You are a Mikaelson after all... for now anyway. It is good to see you Caroline." Elijah said sincerely as he placed a kiss on her cheek and walked on.

Caroline spied Elena and Bonnie at the bar and approached them, ready to apologise and get a stern talking to.

"Hey..." she said as they both turned to face her. First off, you guys look amazing, second off... I'm really sorry about what I said the other night... really, really sorry." Caroline apologised.

"It's ok Care. A drunk Caroline is an honest one... let's just forget it." Bonnie replied.

Caroline nodded before Elena spoke up; "You know he went to Mystic Falls." she said.

"Who? Klaus? When?" Caroline asked, surprised that he would go to see her after everything.

"About two years ago. It was right after Mikael and Henrik died. He doesn't know I know but Stefan let it slip..."

"Klaus was in Mystic Falls?" Caroline questioned again in disbelief.

"When he got there... he realised that he wanted to give you the world and was trying so hard to conquer it, but you just wanted to be loved by him. You just wanted to live a normal life with him. He knew that he was going to have to really reevaluate his priorities and loyalties in life if he was going to win you back." Elena told him. "He's been trying really hard ever since."

"That's why he kept sending the papers back..." Caroline said quietly.

At that moment, Klaus walked into the ballroom, fixing the sleeves of his of his black tux, his newly unruly hair slightly more under control this evening. Caroline caught herself staring at him for a moment too long, and when he caught her eye, he found himself staring right back.

"It's funny how things don't work out" Bonnie said as she looked between the two.

"It's funny how they do..." Caroline mumbled as she walked to the bar to get a drink.

* * *

A short while later, the evening was in full swing. People were drinking and mingling and a few people were dancing to the smooth jazz band they had hired for the evening. Caroline was slowly walking round the room, admiring the paintings that adorned the walls. They were so beautiful and there was something so familiar with the style of them.

She finally made her way back round to Elena, Stefan, Bonnie, Matt, Rebekah and Kol and decided to ask about them.

"Hey, do you know who did these paintings? They're beautiful..." Caroline said, not taking her eyes off them.

"Hey Nik!" Kol called as Klaus walked over to the group; "Caroline wants to know who did all these paintings"

"Why are you asking me?" Klaus said in a warning tone as he put a hand on Kol's shoulder.

"Oh I don't know, maybe because you're-" Kol began, but Klaus sent him a warning glare and he cleared his throat before saying something entirely different. "... so intelligent. You usually know about this kind of stuff..." he rambled as Caroline eyed him curiously.

"Am I missing something?" she asked.

Before anyone could reply, the band started a new song and Elena walked over to Klaus.

"Mr Mikaelson, I may be very pregnant but that will not stop be from leading you around that dance floor." Elena said holding out her hand.

"It's true, she never lets me lead" Stefan confirmed.

"It's not my fault you have two left feet honey" Elena replied.

"Well Mrs Salvatore, I would be honoured." Klaus said as he took her hand and led her to the floor.

Bonnie and Matt and Rebekah and Kol soon followed, leaving Caroline and Stefan standing there.

"Come on Care!" Bonnie called as Matt spun her around the floor.

"I promise I don't have two left feet" Stefan said as he held out his hand. Caroline accepted with a smile as they joined the other dancing partners.

They were all giggling and smiling as their respective partners twirled them around the dance floor, dramatically dipping them every now and again.

"You know Elena, Stefan's actually not that bad, maybe you should let him lead every once in a while" Caroline said as they passed Klaus and Elena.

"Fine..." Elena said as she cut inbetween Stefan and Caroline and wisked Stefan away.

Klaus and Caroline were left awkwardly standing there, unsure what to do. They could feel eyes all around them piercing into them, so Klaus did what he thought the most sensible thing to do would be, he held out his hand for her to take, and smiled.

Caroline loved dancing with Klaus. She loved the way it felt to be in his arms, and the way he made her feel was a scary prospect to her in that moment.

"Uh... maybe we could just talk?" she suggested as Klaus lowered his hand. He didn't say anything, instead, he just turned and walked away.

Caroline lowered her head, knowing that he had no reason to talk to her. Not after everything she did.

She made her way over to the bar to get another drink. She heard some cool steps coming behind her that sent a shiver down her spine, meaning that it could be one person and one person only. _Esther._

"Caroline Mikaelson... or have you gone back to Forbes now? It's hard to keep track." Esther said in a scathing tone.

Caroline turned slowly on her heel, not prepared to deal with Esther right now. "It's Forbes." she responded simply.

"Hm... you never could live with the magnitude of the name Mikaelson. You were never good enough to be one of us."

"Is there something I can help you with Esther?" Caroline asked as she lifted her drink from the bar.

"Oh I think you've done more than enough to this family. Very bold of you to show up here." Esther said, unimpressed at Caroline's appearance.

"Rebekah invited me, so I would maybe show a little more curtosy to your guests." Caroline replied.

"Not only was is bold of you to show up to my ball but it was bold of you to show up in this town at all. After everything you did to Niklaus. You have no right." Esther said through her teeth.

"My relationship with Klaus is none of your business and I think you will do well to remember that Esther." Caroline said, wondering where her new found confidence had come from. She was reaching for the inner Caroline that had been buried deep within ever since Esther got her claws into her.

"Your boldness is dumbfounded Caroline, if you are looking to have an argument with me I can guarantee that it is an argument you will not win." Esther warned.

"Look, Esther, I have been out of your and Klaus' life for 3 years now. This is totally unnecessary. You got rid of the daughter in law that you never approved of and I started to make something of my life away from your scrutiny. So please, just let me be. Let me enjoy the short time I have left here with my friends. Please just walk away." Caroline practically begged as she could feel the tears forming in her eyes.

"You heard her mother" Klaus said from behind them. "That's enough, walk away."

Esther turned her nose up at Caroline and quickly walked away, leaving Klaus and Caroline standing there in yet another uncomfortable silence.

"How about that talk now?" Klaus asked quietly as Caroline nodded her head and allowed him to lead them out of the room. He took them into an empty room on the other side of the hallway.

Caroline walked to the other end, admiring more of the paintings that adorned the walls.

"You looked like you were having fun tonight" he commented.

"Yeah I was... but when did it all get so complicated Klaus?" Caroline said in an almost whisper.

"Probably from the moment I made some pretty big promises." Klaus said

"We were 10 years old."

"It's never too early to start thinking about forever." Klaus replied as he walked closer towards her.

"I'm happy in Mystic Falls, Klaus... but then I came back here and I find myself easily falling into my old life. It fits, it works... for a second I forgot about the robot that I became when I was here. The Mikaelson robot you allowed me to become." Caroline confessed.

"Caroline, you have it in your head that I wanted you to become this Mikaelson robot but that's not true. You know as well as anyone that I hated what the Mikaelson name meant to my family. My mother was the one who pulled you into the spotlight as a way for you to prove yourself... but your defiance made me love you even more. All I wanted was to show you what the world had to offer. To show you genuine beauty. I wanted to give you the life that you deserved." Klaus said.

"I know that Klaus. You gave me so much but somewhere along the way, you forgot to give me the most important thing... you." Caroline said as the tears glistened in her eyes. "I know you fought your mother, I know you tried but back then you didn't know what you wanted and you didn't want to disappoint her. You didn't know how to handle the Mikaelson name and be a husband to me and we completely lost our way."

"I am sorry Caroline"

"I know... so am I."

"I am happy for you Caroline... I know I said that it would be enough for you but if you say that it is then I believe you. I'm glad you've found your roots... just please don't forget that you can have wings too." Klaus said sincerely as Caroline nodded, knowing that he only ever wanted her to reach for her dreams. "and... I'm sorry that I never danced with you at our wedding. I'm sure this one will go better for you"

Caroline nodded again, unsure what to say. She lent her head forward and Klaus' met hers in the middle, resting his forehead against his. They lent up a little bit and were a breath apart, before Caroline pulled back slightly.

"I-I should go... goodbye Klaus" she said as she rushed out of the room.

Klaus kept his eyes closed, knowing that he couldn't bare to watch her leave once more.

* * *

 **Don't forget to review and let me know what you think about more than 5 or 6 chapters...**


	5. The Mikaelson Royalty Narrative

**Hi everyone! Thank you for all your reviews/follows/favourites... they put a smile on my face! I decided to split the final chapter into two parts and then I think I will do an epilogue... so there will be at least 2 more chapters, maybe more if I find a good basis to continue!**

 **Caroline's lies start to catch up with her in this chapter... enjoy!**

* * *

 **JANUARY 2005**

Another month in the year meant another Mikaelson function that the town was expected to attend. Including the kids. At 17 years old, Klaus, Caroline, Elena, Stefan, Matt and Bonnie could think of much better things they could be doing with their time, yet they were forced to put on a nice dress or a dapper suit and attend a boring event aimed at praising the Mikaelson's.

About an hour and a half into the event, Caroline had gone to the bathroom and as she came out to return to the party, she was suddenly dragged into a side room in the Mikaelson's hotel. As she regained her balance, she saw Klaus' grinning face smiling down at her.

"What are you doing?" Caroline asked.

"Do you remember when we first started dating and I dragged you into what I thought was an empty changing room and we started making out, but then Stefan and Matt walked in and our relationship was outed to the whole school because they ran back down the corridor screaming about it?" Klaus asked.

"Yes I remember very well. Our relationship was so tranquil and peaceful before, take me back to those better times please." Caroline said resting her forehead against his chest. "Why'd you bring that up?" she asked.

"Well... before all of that, we were having a wonderful time..." he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and smirked at her suggestively.

"Oh noooo way, getting caught by your friends is one thing but could you imagine getting caught by our _parents?_ I'd never be able to leave the house again!" Caroline protested, knowing how mad her mother would get at her fooling around with Klaus at a Mikaelson function. She was already hesitant enough about their relationship.

"Oh come on... I distinctly remember you loved the thrill of getting caught... plus you've done much worse than this in your life." Klaus said as he began kissing down her jaw.

Caroline pouted; "it's not going to work" she told him, but he didn't listen as he continued to kiss her neck.

Caroline couldn't deny that it was in fact working. She was like jelly any time his lips came near her. She tried to resist, she really did, but Klaus knew he was wearing her down and before too long, she had taken his head in her hands, directing his lips to hers.

Things became heated fast as Klaus lifted her up onto the table, their tongues fighting for dominance. Caroline's hands roamed through Klaus' hair and Klaus' hands slipped up the sides of her dress. Caroline knew that if they didn't cool it soon, she wouldn't be able to stop.

Before either of them could make the decision to stop, the decision was made for them as someone opened the door and gasped.

"NIKLAUS!" the voice yelled as Klaus turned around and saw his mother standing at the door with a few shocked business associates.

Caroline's eyes widened as she pushed Klaus away. She quickly stood from the table and fixed her skirt while Klaus ran a hand through his now messy hair.

"Mother I-"

Esther held up her hand; "Don't. We will discuss this later. I better see you in that party in 20 seconds. Both of you!" she said as they jumped in their spot slightly and rushed out the door.

"Oh my god I can't believe your mother caught us" Caroline said hiding her face in Klaus' shoulder.

"I told you there was a thrill in getting caught" Klaus said with a smirk.

"There is no thrill in knowing your mother hates me more than she already did! Oh god, I can't live my life in fear of Esther Mikaelson." Caroline moaned.

"I'll protect you from the big bad wolf" Klaus teased as Caroline shoved him.

"You are a terrible influence on me Niklaus Mikaelson..." Caroline said with a pout.

"Oh when we are up to something you are usually the ring leader so you're getting no sympathy here" Klaus said holding his hands up with a chuckle.

"Bad behaviour always catches up to you huh?" Caroline said as she folded her arms.

"Maybe..." Klaus said with a shrug; "But that doesn't mean you can't enjoy yourself in the meantime" Klaus said as he kissed her.

"NIKLAUS" they heard Esther shout from an unknown location, causing them to jump and quickly rush to the hall.

"God, how does she do that?" Caroline said turning up her face.

"I'm not yet unconvinced that she is a dark witch sent here to ruin all our lives." Klaus replied causing Caroline to hold a giggle.

When the Mikaelsons had made their way home that night, Klaus was hoping to sneak up to his room, Esther had grabbed him by the collar and dragged him into the study.

"Now. Niklaus. I believe it's time we had that chat" Esther said as she threw her purse down on the desk.

"Mother, I get it, we shouldn't have been fooling around at the party, it won't happen again." Klaus said, as he tried to leave, Esther quickly stopped him.

"This is about more than fooling around at a party Niklaus. That Forbes girl is a terrible influence on you"

"Believe it or not mother it was actually all my idea." Klaus said with a smirk as he crossed his arms and leaned against the bookshelf.

"Well she shouldn't have encouraged it."

"I can be quite persuasive when I want to be..."

"Enough!" Esther said, silencing Klaus. "You are not to see that girl again."

"You don't have any control over me, so I suggest you stop in your quest now mother. You will not win." Klaus told her.

"Oh Niklaus..." Esther said with a little chuckle; "I always win."

The following morning was a day Caroline had etched in her memory. She woke up to the sound of the phone ringing and lazily reached over to her bedside table and lifted the phone.

"Hello?" she mumbled into the receiver.

"Please tell me you have a copy of People magazine sitting in front of you." She heard Bonnie's voice say down the line.

"Bonnie. Can you not hear me right now? I clearly just woke up, why would I have people magazine sitting in front of me?" Caroline said down the line with a sigh.

"Well... you're going to want to see it." Bonnie insisted.

Caroline rolled out of bed and went downstairs to find her mom and grandpa sitting in the kitchen. "Mom, did you pick up the latest People magazine this morning?"

"Yeah honey it's on the counter" Liz confirmed.

"Thanks" Caroline said as she walked over and picked up the magazine. She began flicking through it, not really sure what she was supposed to be looking for, but she had a funny feeling she would know- and she was right.

Caroline stopped and her mouth fell open and her eyes widened; "oh... my... GOD!" she exclaimed as she grabbed her coat and left the house.

She soon arrived at the Mikaelson mansion and was banging on the back door like crazy. Klaus saw her through the window and eyed her quizzically, seeing that something was clearly distressing her. He opened the door and smirked when she saw her standing there in her pyjamas and a coat with fur boots on her feet.

"Sweetheart, I'm not surprised you couldn't wait to see me but... pyjamas? Surely you weren't that desperate..." he teased as he took a bite out of the apple he was holding

Caroline glared at him and shoved the magazine at his chest; "People Magazine, page 37." she said as she folded her arms.

Klaus set his apple down and flicked to page 37. His face fell when he realised why she was freaking out. "Oh..." he said cautiously.

"Yeah. Oh. I am on page 30 freakin 7 of _PEOPLE MAGAZINE_!" Caroline shouted as she snatched the magazine off him to read it. "Sorry ladies- looks like Klaus Mikaelson is off the market, but is she good enough to become American royalty?" she read straight from the page. "American royalty? Is this a joke?!"

"Well at least they chose a good photo of us..." Klaus said, trying to lighten the mood.

"This is not funny Klaus, I don't need my every move scrutinized by tabloid magazines now that they know we are together." Caroline said seriously.

"My whole life is scrutinized by these magazines Caroline, surely you would have known being with me would come with the territory." Klaus replied.

"I knew it came with the territory of having to please your mother, but not this!" Caroline said frantically. "They paint all of you like kings and queens, something tells me they aren't going to feel the same way about the daughter of a cop who is just a very mediocre person."

"You are far from mediocre Caroline, you're beautiful, you're strong, you're smart, you're full of light... I never wanted you to be swept up into this narrative." he insisted.

Caroline took a breath and looked at Klaus who looked guilty for all of this. "I know Klaus, I do... I just... I don't want things to spin out of control. I don't want a magazine judging me without knowing me, I don't want them printing lies."

"Lies always catch up to people Caroline and I promise I will protect you from all of this as much as I can. This relationship is ours and it is ours alone." Klaus insisted as he pulled her into his chest.

In that moment, Caroline knew she was willing to sign up to all this crazy, if it meant spending a life time with him.

* * *

 **SEPTEMBER 2017**

The following morning, Klaus made his way round to Rebekah and Kol's house, nursing a blinding headache. After Caroline left the ball, he drowned his sorrows in one shot too many and Matt and Stefan had to practically carry him home.

As he got out of his car and made his way up the driveway, another car pulled in and a man a little shorter than him with dark hair got out and walked towards the door.

"Hey" the man greeted.

"Hello" Klaus replied, wondering who this man was. "Are you here to see Rebekah or Kol?" Klaus asked.

"I'm actually here to see Caroline" the man replied. "This is a beautiful house..." he said off-handedly.

"Caroline?" Klaus asked as he furrowed his eyebrows.

"My fiancee." Tyler responded as Klaus nodded his head, not quite believing the small town boy was standing infront of him.

"Uh... I think you have the wrong house" Klaus said scratching his head.

"This is the Forbes house isn't it?" Tyler asked and before Klaus could respond, the door swung open to reveal Rebekah.

"Hey Klaus... what's going on?" Rebekah asked.

"Oh you know, just talking to Caroline's fiance." Klaus said with a tight lipped smile.

Rebekah's eyes widened as she looked over at Tyler. "You're... Caroline's fiance?"

"Yes, Tyler Lockwood. You must be..."

"Rebekah... just an old friend and her... other... old... friend... Klaus." Rebekah said slowly and awkwardly.

"Nice to meet you both. Is she here?" Tyler asked.

"You know, I think she said something about taking meeting her grandpa at the golf club." Rebekah informed them.

"I'll give you a ride up there" Klaus offered as Rebekah eyed him quizically.

"That would be great, thank you!" Tyler said gratefully as he walked towards Klaus' car.

Rebekah pulled Klaus aside to question his actions; "What are you doing Klaus?"

"Is it terribly sadistic of me to want to see the look on Caroline's face when she realises her lies have caught up with her?" Klaus asked.

"God Klaus, what she has said is of no concern to you!"

"She refuses to acknowledge that she was once a Mikaelson yet she is more than happy to use your home as hers? I think I have every right to be annoyed at that Rebekah." Klaus replied.

"Can you really blame her for wanting to make sure her new mother in law approves of her after everything mother put her through? Caroline had no self worth by the time Esther was finished telling her she wasn't good enough to be a Mikaelson. If I were her, I would be doing anything I could to avoid that scrutiny again." Rebekah justified, knowing how difficult it was for Caroline.

Klaus didn't respond, he merely walked away and climbed into his car, and Tyler was keen to start conversation.

"So, how do you know Caroline?" Tyler asked.

"We grew up together. My family moved over here from England when I was 7 years old." Klaus informed him.

"Wow, so you know her quite well then?" Tyler asked.

"You could say that" Klaus replied.

"You know, you and Rebekah look really familiar... where would I know you from?" Tyler asked.

"I'm not too sure, we're nobodies really" Klaus lied, not really wanting to have a conversation with this man right now.

* * *

A short while later, they arrived at the golf club and Klaus led Tyler through to the course, where he knew Caroline would be trying to attempt to play and failing miserably. They soon spotted Caroline and her grandpa and Klaus laughed to himself when he saw Caroline swing the club and miss entirely.

"Grandpa, why do you insist that we do this? You know how much I suck!" Caroline said with a pout.

"For my own amusement." Robert replied with a chuckle.

"You're mean..."

"Caroline!" Tyler called as Caroline spun around, her mouth falling open at the sight of Klaus with Tyler. "Are you surprised?" Tyler asked as he hugged her.

"Very surprised... what are you doing here?" Caroline she asked, looking at Klaus.

"I came to deliver your fiance." Klaus said, clearly mad about something. It then clicked with Caroline that her lies about her life in Hartford were beginning to catch up with her.

"I think she was talking to me" Tyler interrupted.

"It must be exhausting Caroline. Living a lie." Klaus said.

"What's he talking about?" Tyler asked.

Klaus turned to Tyler; "You and I love two very different people mate."

"Love? What's he talking about Caroline? He said he was just an old friend." Tyler questioned.

"He- he's my husband." Caroline confessed.

"What?"

"Well my ex-husband. I came back home to finalize my divorce. The reason that your mother thinks I am such a mystery is because... technically my name is Caroline Mikaelson... Forbes was my maiden name. Every legal document will be under Caroline Mikaelson." Caroline confessed.

"This is unbelievable..." Tyler said. "You're a Mikaelson?" He said turning to Klaus.

"Guilty" Klaus said with a smug smirk as Tyler gulped, knowing too well who the exactly the Mikaelson's were and what a huge name he had.

"I- I have to go..." Tyler said as he turned and walked away.

"Tyler, wait!" Caroline called as she went after him. "Just let me try and explain myself, you don't understand. I am not a Mikaelson, I haven't been a Mikaelson for 3 years that is not who I am anymore!"

"I don't know who you are Caroline! Who knows what else you have lied about." Tyler said shaking his head. "What I do know, is that there is a plane waiting for me, and I am on it." he said before walking away, leaving Caroline, Klaus and her grandpa in the wind.

Caroline spun on her heel and marched towards Klaus; "you just had to ruin this for me didn't you!" she said as she pushed him, causing him to stumble slightly.

"Caroline!" her grandpa warned her.

"I didn't ruin anything for you Caroline, you're the one who lied, used my family's name for when it suit you!"

"I was going to tell Tyler the truth, you didn't need to insert yourself into this scenario, you signed the papers!" Caroline said as she looked to the ground. "I thought we finally got some closure Klaus... but why do I feel like you and I will never stop trying to hurt each other?"

"That's a question only you can answer Caroline, seeing as you're the queen of hurting people you're supposed to love." Klaus said coldly before turning and walking away.

* * *

Caroline and her grandpa drove home in silence and Caroline sat in the living room while her grandpa told her mother what happened. Liz eventually walked into the living room and sat on the arm of the chair Caroline was sitting on.

"I know what you're thinking. Yet again there's something in my life that I screwed up." Caroline said.

"I was thinking nothing of the sort." Liz told her.

"What am I going to do mom? I have... nothing anymore." Caroline said sadly.

"Honey... you will always have something here... and you know it." Liz said with certainty.

"Hey" grandpa said as he walked into the room, look who I found wandering around outside.

He stepped away from the door and revealed a sheepish looking Tyler. Caroline launched from her chair and immediately went over to him.

"I thought you'd be half way to Mystic Falls by now" Caroline said.

"So did I but uh... I asked your friend... or... sister in law, Rebekah where I might find you and... here I am." Tyler said with a shrug.

"This is my mom, Liz, she's the sheriff around here and you met my grandpa, obviously." Caroline said. "and this is my home, this is where I grew up"

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you both. I'm Tyler Lockwood, Caroline's fiance... that is, if she'll still have." Tyler said with a soft smile. "I really don't care what happened here. So... you have a past... a rather high status past, but... everyone has something they want to hide from. What I need to know is if there is a place for me in your future." Tyler asked.

Caroline nodded her head; "of course there is a place for you. Always." she said as she held him in a hesitant hug.

"Well, I guess we better head back to Mystic Falls. You know there is nothing my mother wants more than a big white wedding or us." Tyler said.

Caroline thought about this for a second. She made the mistake the first time of not standing up to Esther, she wasn't going to make the same mistake with Carol.

"Actually Tyler, I was thinking... maybe we could have the wedding here. In my home town."

Tyler eyed her curiously; "Look, Care, if you're worried about the money, don't be."

"No, no it's not about the money Tyler... it's about family and friends and the small wedding that I want." Caroline said as she smiled at her mom and grandpa.

"You know... I think that sounds perfect." Tyler said with a smile that Caroline happily returned. "Liz, if you could take care of the rehersal dinner, I would really like to take care of the rest."

"I think we could manage that." Liz said with a smile.

"Yeah, how many times does your only granddaughter get married!" Grandpa said as everyone fell into an awkward silence. "I mean... other than before..."

* * *

"She was married to a _Mikaelson_?!" Carol seethed through her teeth as she stood in front of her son in her office a few days later.

"Yes" Tyler simply replied. "But, they're divorced now."

"I suppose it explains why she was so good at planning events. The Mikaelsons clearly trained her well." Caroline said as she threw a file down on her desk; "Tyler I don't think you quite understand the magnitude of this. Any association with a Mikaelson means scandal, and a Mikaelson divorce? You are practically asking to be branded with a bad reputation."

"The press lost interest in their break up three years ago mother, Caroline is practically a nobody now and that's how she wants to keep it. She never wanted to be a part of the Mikaelson royalty narrative in the first place." Tyler insisted.

"She will never be a nobody and you know it." Carol replied.

"So you want me to break up with her because of her association with someone more important than you? Hate to break it to you mom, but you're the mayor of a small town, there are a lot of people bigger than you." Tyler challenged.

"You have always wanted a small town life with a small town girl Tyler, someone who is willing to sit back and watch you rise. You are marrying a girl who has had a taste of the world... who's to say that she won't shoot for more? I just can't believe that she lied to you..."

"So what? She didn't want to relive a bad time in her life. We've all been there." Tyler responded. "Mom, I appreciate your concern, but nothing is going to change my mind about this. Not you, not the media, not anyone."

"Fine... and you're sure you want to have the wedding in Hartford?" Carol asked, pleading with her eyes for her son to have it in Mystic Falls.

"Yes, we want to have it in Hartford. It's her home mom, she should have it where she's from."

"She left her home and by the way she talks about it she left with good reason."

"Mom. There is no negotiation here. I'm sure Caroline would be more than happy to discuss the wedding with you, but it will be in Hartford." Tyler said with certainty, before leaving his mother's office.

"Aaron! Get Caroline on the phone. She and I have much to discuss." Carol said as she lent back her in chair and sighed. What was her son getting himself into?

* * *

 **Don't forget to review...**


	6. The Muse

**Hi everyone! Here's the final chapter of Roots and Wings:( I've had so much fun writing this and I hope you've enjoyed reading it. If I have time over the next couple of weeks I will try and write an epilogue. And who knows, maybe this won't be the last we see of Klaus and Caroline in this world...**

 **Anyway, Caroline has a big decision to make in this chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **MARCH 2013**

Caroline arrived home to a quiet house after having lunch with her mom. She checked downstairs for her husband but he was nowhere to be found, but it quickly occurred to her that he must be upstairs, cause there is no way he would go into the office on a Saturday.

She climbed the stairs to the top floor of their house and walked to the room that Klaus kept as an art studio. She stood in the doorway and watched as her husband painted, a look of concentration and relaxtion resting upon his face.

"Hey husband" she said quietly as he was broken out of his trance.

He turned to face her and the famous Klaus Mikaelson side grin appeared on his face.

"Hello wife" he replied.

Caroline smiled brightly as she walked towards him and sat on his lap; "I will never get tired of hearing that..." she said as she kissed him. She turned her head to look at his painting; "This looks like one of your angry paintings" Caroline commented.

"That's because it is..." Klaus said as Caroline saw a darkness glaze over his eyes. "I had to go into the office today"

"Oh... you hate going into the office on a Saturday"

"I hate going into the office any day... father just wants me to be more involved in the family business and as I keep telling him he has 6 other children, hound them instead." Klaus said angrily.

"He just wants to get the best out of the family business and he knows that you would be a huge asset..." Caroline insisted; "But Klaus... if it's not what you want, just walk away. Be your own person, don't let the Mikaelson name tie you down. You can conquer the world without it."

Klaus smiled softly up at Caroline; "Once a Mikaelson, always a Mikaelson... but at least I have you as my saving grace."

* * *

 **SEPTEMBER 2017**

Over the next few weeks, Caroline had countless dress fittings and meetings to organise things and it was driving her crazy. The reason she wanted to have her wedding in Hartford was so she could organise it herself at her own pace, but Tyler had insisted that Carol was involved every step of the way and Caroline couldn't help but feel like this was foreshadowing her future.

She had also tried countless times to call Klaus, but her calls went to voicemail every time. She wanted to apologise for everything. From what she put him through the lies she had told, but it was clear he wanted nothing to do with her, and it was like she was being stabbed in the heart. She knew she shouldn't feel this way, but at the same time, why wouldn't she feel hurt when someone she'd known since she was 7 had slipped away from her?

A few days before the wedding, Katherine had arrived in Hartford and Caroline stood in the airport waiting for her to arrive. When she did walk through the doors Caroline smirked at her appearance. For being a small town girl, she was as stylish as ever. Her hair was immaculate and she walked with the confidence of a super model.

"Caroline" Katherine said as the pair hugged. "So... how does it feel being divorced at 30?"

"Honestly, I thought I would feel relieved but it feels... weird..." Caroline confessed as they hooked arms and walked towards the door.

"Probably because you realise you're divorcing one of the hottest men alive"

"Katherine!" Caroline scolded. "I didn't marry him because he's hot..."

"Right, all that money probably helped too and I do not doubt for one second that he is excellent in bed..."

"Katherine!" Caroline scolded again. "We are not going to talk about Klaus. That chapter of my life is over."

"Fine, fine, fine..." Katherine replied. "But just blink twice if I'm right" Caroline raised her eyebrows at Katherine; "Ok, ok, I'm just going to take that as a yes then."

"So, what's been going on with you?" Caroline asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Oh same old same old, Liam is still desperate for me, he even proposed and with all that cash in the bank I almost said yes." Katherine informed her. Liam was her on and off again boyfriend who was desperate the tie her down, but Katherine knew that wasn't her style.

"Surely his money was enough of a pull for you. Why didn't you say yes?" Caroline asked.

"Because I hesitated long enough to realise my head and my heart were saying two completely different things. It's supposed to be the easiest decision in the world, there should be no doubt in your mind about saying yes... right?" Katherine asked.

Caroline simply looked at her feet, not wanting to reply, because a part of her knew that she wouldn't be being honest with herself. She thought about the two proposals she had received in her life. She accepted Klaus' without hesitance, but Tyler? She had to ask him if he was sure. Surely that was a sign? Thankfully, a poster on the wall grabbed her attention.

"Hey... this painting..." she said walking towards it. "This is like the ones I saw in the Mikaelson's hotel... this must be the gallery and shop for them." Caroline said talking in the gallery's details. "We should go, I'd love to get some stuff for the house."

"Sure, let's go." Katherine said as they walked towards the door.

* * *

 **SEPTEMBER 2010**

As Klaus lay sleeping one Sunday morning, he felt feather like kisses travelling up his arm, across his shoulder and up his jaw. Before the kisses could reach his mouth, he quickly flipped his unsuspected partner over so he was on top.

Caroline let out a squeal and a giggle; "Hey, that's no fair! You pretended to be asleep..."

"I prefer to see it as an advantage you failed to recognise." Klaus said with a smirk as he captured Caroline's lips with his. "Goodmorning wife" he greeted. The previous night was the first night that the couple had spent in their new house. They were only two weeks married and they were living in what they hoped would be a permanent bliss.

"Hmmm I will never get tired of hearing that..." Caroline said with a smile as Klaus began to plant kisses down her neck. "Klaus... this room is bare"

"What?" he said in a muffled tone, not really caring for what she was saying at that moment.

"This room it's so bare, it's needs something on the walls..." Caroline said, not liking that their bedroom lacked any sort of life to it.

Klaus' head shot up from her neck; "You're really thinking about what we could put on the walls when we are lying here half naked? My... it appears I have officially lost it."

Caroline laughed; "Trust me, you definitely have not lost it. Newlywed sex is even better than engaged sex, trust me..."

Klaus chuckled; "Right answer... and as for your little wall predicament..." he said as he climbed out of bed and left the room.

Caroline sat up on her elbows and frowned; "Are you seriously going to leave me half naked in bed?"

A few seconds later Klaus returned with his paint equipment and set it up at the foot of the bed.

"What are you doing..." Caroline asked.

"I'm painting you" Klaus said. "Take off your underwear, wrap the sheet around you" he told her.

"You're kidding right? Klaus, we cannot hang a naked picture of me up in our bedroom!"

"Why not? You're beautiful"

"It's a little narcassitic, don't you think?"

"Oh I live for the narcassim of it." Klaus said with a smirk. "Now lie still"

Caroline knew there was no arguing with Klaus, so she lay there, secretly excited for the prospect of a day spent in bed.

Later that evening, Caroline was ready to drift off to sleep when Klaus stood and announced that he was done. Caroline quickly jumped off the bed to look at the easel and her face softened at what she saw.

"This... is not me lying naked." Caroline said.

"No... it's not"

Caroline smiled as she took in what Klaus had drawn. He had painted a picture of the pair that sat on their bedside table. They were around 18 in the photo and they are wrapped up for winter and laughing, while Klaus stood behind Caroline with his arms wrapped around her.

"It's beautiful Klaus..."

"Slightly less narcissistic" he teased. "And... it's my favourite photograph of us."

"You should open up your own gallery" Klaus chuckled and Caroline furrowed her eyebrows; "I'm serious! We used to talk about it when we were kids, why not make that dream a reality?"

"I can't see my parents letting me slip away from being a Mikaelson that easily." Klaus told her.

"You can do whatever you want to do Klaus Mikaelson. Be whoever you want to be. And one day, you will have your own gallery" Caroline said. Before Klaus could reply, Caroline's thought were diverted back to what they had been doing for the past few hours. "Hold on... why did you make me lie there for hours when you didn't even paint me?!" she asked pushing him slightly.

Klaus moved closer behind her so that he was speaking softly in her ear; "I needed you for inspiration... trust me love, it took everything in me not to abandon my work and take you there and then." Klaus told her as she shuddered at his soft words.

"Well then..." she said with a gulp; "I guess I better reward you for all your hard work" she said as she turned around in a flash and kissed him, pulling him towards the bed.

* * *

 **SEPTEMBER 2017**

A short while later, Katherine and Caroline pulled up outside the shop and saw that people were flocking in.

"Damn... it's popular." Katherine said as they got out of the car.

They quickly made their way inside and as soon as they walked in, Caroline was taken a back by the beauty of the paintings.

"Wow... some of these are a little dark... and twisty..." Katherine said.

"They're beautiful..." Caroline said as she admired them.

She looked to the end of the room, and her mouth feel open slightly at what she saw. Katherine noticed the shocked look on her face and furrowed her eyebrows.

"Caroline?" she said, but Caroline did not respond, instead, she was slowly making her way to the end of the room. She looked like she had seen a ghost.

She stopped when she came to two paintings. The first one was of a blonde haired girl standing in the snow of what she knew was the park beside where she lived. The painter had only painted the back of the girl, but she knew from the details of the clothing... that girl was her. She remembered that day like it was yesterday. The day she had tackled him to the ground, the day they finally became something.

The second painting was a painting she had stared at for four years everyday when she arrived home. It was the painting that hung above their fireplace. The painting he had given her on their wedding day. It was the beach with the thunder and lightning ready to crash from above.

She heard Katherine's footsteps behind her, but she couldn't tear herself away from the paintings to say anything.

"I'm pretty sure you own that coat..." Katherine said, pointing to the painting.

"These are his paintings..." Caroline mumbled as she continued to stare in awe.

"Whose paintings?" Katherine asked.

Caroline was snapped from her trance when she saw someone come down the stairs to the side in her pheriperal vision. He soon spotted her and while he looked shocked to see her, his face had a softness about it, as if he was proud to finally show her what he had done.

"Oh... they're his paintings..." Katherine said as Klaus walked towards Caroline.

"Hey..." she greeted cautiously.

"Hello" he replied.

"I tried calling you a couple of times" Caroline said.

"I know..." he replied. "Since you're here there's a cafe out back. You and your friend should stay for lunch. On the house" Klaus offered.

"Uh yeah but wait, Klaus... you did all this?"

"Like I said, the family business wasn't for me." Klaus said with a shrug.

"You always talked about opening a gallery and... you finally did it. You got your dream." Caroline said, still in disbelief at how he had finally broken free from the Mikaelson name and made a life that he actually wanted for himself.

"Yeah. I did. Enjoy your lunch" Klaus said before walking away, leaving Caroline with an overwhelming sadness.

"Caroline" Katherine said as her friend turned to face her. "What are you doing?" she asked sincerely as Caroline sighed, honestly not knowing the answer to her question.

"I-I don't know."

"Why didn't recognise his work?"

"I knew there was something familiar about it I just... when I left Hartford I tried to block out all things Klaus... I guess his paintings were one of those things." Caroline confessed. "What am I going to do Katherine?"

"Only you can decided that Caroline, but... I think you already know."

* * *

The day of the wedding seemed to fly in and everyone was up early getting ready. Carol had insisted they have it in the local park underneath the gazebo that rested in the middle of it. This also meant that Caroline was able to get ready at her house and people also didn't have to travel far.

Klaus on the other hand was avoiding the area like the plague. He had plans to go down to the beach as there was a thunder storm coming. He saw it as his send off to their relationship. He was finally going to let go and make something of his life that had nothing to do with wanting her.

As he packed his things in the back of his truck, Rebekah walked up the drive, leaned against his car and folded her arms.

"So, there's a wedding in the park today" Rebekah said.

"Yeah... I think I heard a thing or two about that." he replied, not looking her in the eye. "I hope the weather cooperates for them. The storm's supposed to be a big one."

"You know Niklaus... I love you, very much, sometimes, I even consider you my favourite brother... but you are too damn stubborn for your own good." Rebekah said.

"Rebekah... she made her decision." Klaus reminded her.

"You've been holding onto her for 3 years. You've been trying to be the man she always knew you were... and now you're just letting her go without a word." Rebekah commented.

"I was her first love... but I'm clearly not meant to be her last." Klaus said. "It's time to let go Rebekah... no matter how painful it may be." Klaus said before walking inside.

She sighed and turned to leave when she saw a man dressed in a suit peer up the drive.

"Can I help you?" She asked the man.

"Yes I'm looking for Caroline Mikaelson? I believe this is her old address." the man said.

"She's not here at the minute, she's actually getting married today. Is there something I can help you with?" Rebekah asked.

"Married? Oh she can't! Not right now anyway. Can you take me to her? It is of the utmost importance." the man insisted.

"Uh, yes of course. She's just in the park a few blocks from here." Rebekah said as she motioned for the man to follow her. She was curious as to man meant when he said Caroline couldn't get married yet. Could this be her brother's saving grace?

* * *

 **AUGUST 2010**

Caroline looked in the mirror of her childhood bedroom as Liz fixed the back of her dress. The smile that graced her face was undeniable and she was convinced it would be a permanent fixture once she married the love of her life.

"How are you feeling sweetie?" Liz asked as she looked at Caroline's reflection in the mirror.

"I'm... so good mom. I just feel so _good_." Caroline said with a soft smile.

"I'm so happy that you've found someone who loves you more than anything and who makes you so happy... I know I was hesitant first but... he is a good man who I am proud to call my son in law." Liz assured her.

"Thank you mom... nothing in my life has ever felt so right." Caroline said as she smoothed her dress at the front.

"I'm glad sweetie. Now turn around, let me see you." Liz said as Caroline turned on the spot and Liz took in her daughter's beauty. "Caroline Forbes... you are the most beautiful bride."

"Don't start crying because then I'll start crying and it will just ruin my make up!" Caroline exclaimed as Liz quickly handed her a tissue.

"What's this I hear about beautiful brides?" Caroline's grandpa said as he walked into the room. "Well... say no more." he said as he took in his granddaughter. "My god, you are just stunning"

"Grandpa..." Caroline said as she tried to stop herself from crying further.

"It's strange... it's always been us three against the world since your father died, and now you're getting married." Robert said as he held his granddaughter's hands. "Your daddy would be so proud of you and I know he would love Klaus. He is a lucky man."

"I love you both, so much" Caroline said as she held their hands. "Now... let's go get me married."

* * *

 **SEPTEMBER 2017**

Caroline looked in the mirror in her childhood bedroom as Liz fixed the back of her dress. She couldn't shake this feeling she had in the pit of her stomach about today. It's like she knew something was going to go wrong. Like this wasn't the right thing to be doing.

"Mom... am I doing the right thing?" Caroline asked as Liz looked at her through the reflection.

"He adores you. He can give you a wonderful... normal... life. Isn't that what you always wanted?" Liz asked.

Caroline didn't reply and Liz knew not to press the matter. This was something only Caroline could make a choice on. She just hoped she would make the right one.

"Mom I'm sorry..." Caroline said in barely a whisper.

Liz furrowed her eyebrows; "For what?"

"For disappointing you. I brought Klaus into our lives and Iknow you were cautious about him at first... but you grew to love him like a son and then I just... destroyed it. I left him, I left you and I just... I'm sorry."

Liz sighed as she looked at Caroline through her reflection in the mirror; "Oh honey... you could never disappoint me. You're my daughter... you're my daughter and I love you."

* * *

A short while later, Caroline was standing at the edge of the park with her mom, grandpa and Katherine serving as her bridesmaid.

"Are you ready honey?" her grandpa asked.

"Yeah... I'm ready" Caroline said in a cracked voice.

Just as Katherine and Liz were about to make their journeys down the aisle, Rebekah shouted after them from outside the gates.

"Wait!" she called as she hurried along with the man.

"Ms Mikaelson!" the man called.

"Mr Telford? What are you doing here?" Caroline said, not having a clue why her lawyer would turn up now.

"What's all the commotion about?" Tyler said as he ran down the aisle. "I heard someone shouting I thought something was wrong" he said as they all eyed him.

"I'm not really sure what's going on. Mr Telford?" Caroline said turning to her lawyer. "Klaus signed the papers, what are you doing here?" she asked.

Mr Telford looked as the people closest to Caroline stood around them. He moved closer to Caroline as to not make such a scene about it all.

" _He did... you didn't._ " he said as everyone's faces fell at Caroline's blunder.

"What? You mean I'm still married?" Caroline asked.

"Not unless you want to be" He said, holding up the papers.

"For God's sake Caroline, I thought you took care of this?" Tyler said angrily.

Caroline glared at Tyler; "It was an honest mistake Tyler."

"Well if we're going to fix it can we fix it now before we call get soaked?" Katherine piped in as they all looked up at the rain clouds forming in the sky.

"Uh does anyone have a pen?" she asked the small group of people around her as they all began searching their pockets.

Eventually, Rebekah held up a pen and gave Caroline a knowing look. "These things don't just happen, you know."

Caroline slowly took the pen from her and held it in position on the page. In that moment, a rush of emotions came over her. All of her memories of Klaus filled her head and she could not escape them.

From his first promise when they were 10 years old, nights spent running from thunder storms, broken arms from climbing trees, snow ball fights when they were 16, busted moments when they were 17, engagements when they were 22, marriage when they were 23, the perfect house, the most beautiful paintings in the four years they were married... and a life time of endless possibilites. Genuine beauty. Genuine _love_.

"Tyler..." Caroline mumbled. "You don't want to marry me."

"I don't?" Tyler asked in disbelief.

"No... cause it's not fair. The truth is... I gave my heart away a long time ago and I never got it back." Caroline said as her eyes glistened with tears. "He's my first love... and I know in my heart he is my last. I'm so sorry Tyler... I can't marry you... and you shouldn't want to marry me."

"I- I understand... I hope he's worth it Caroline. I really do. I'll go tell everyone... there's no wedding." Tyler said as he fixed his cuffs and turned to walk back down the aisle. Before he could get very far, Carol came storming up the aisle.

"What is going on? Why are you all standing around here, it is about to pour!" Carol said looking up to the sky.

"There's going to be no wedding, mom." Tyler said simply.

"What?" Carol spat as she glared at Caroline. "This better have nothing to do with that Mikaelson boy. My son does not deserved to be linked to any scandal concerning that family!"

"Carol, all you need to know is that we don't want to get married, so we're not going to be getting married." Caroline responded.

"Tyler. Are you seriously going to let her humiliate you like this? With all your guests sitting waiting, expecting a wedding?"

"Yeah mom. I think I am." Tyler said as he left the park.

Carol glared fiercely at Caroline; "I knew you were never good enough for my son. You weren't good enough to be a Mikaelson and you aren't good enough to be a Lockwood."

"You say that like your name actually means something" Rebekah muttered gaining the deepest glare of all from Carol.

"You are going to be ruined when I am through with you!" Carol exclaimed.

Caroline chuckled; "Good luck with that Carol."

Carol stomped her foot and stormed out of the park while the other smiled lightly at Caroline's boldness.

"Oh my god... I actually just did that..." Caroline said in disbelief.

"We're going to tell our people to head to the bar... why don't you go find yourself a groom?" Rebekah said with a wink as Caroline smiled as she rushed home to get her car.

* * *

Klaus sat on the sand, watching as the rain clouds rolled in. He was ready to make his peace with everything. He was ready to let her go, even if he couldn't shake that it was entirely the wrong thing to do.

He closed his eyes as the rain started to pour. He waited for the first clap of thunder, but a different kind of thunder in his life spoke up instead.

"Hey Mikaelson!" she shouted over the rain as he turned around to see Caroline in a rain soaked dress. "You owe me a dance."

Klaus stood up and faced her; "Where's your husband?" he asked.

"I'm looking at him. Apparently we're still married... I kinda forgot to sign the papers." She confessed.

Klaus chuckled; "You didn't sign them? Or you couldn't sign them?"

"I'm guessing a little bit of both. Why didn't you tell me you came to Mystic Falls 2 years ago?" she asked.

"Because I knew I was nowhere near the man you knew I could be... that you wanted me to be. I hadn't broken free of the burdens of the Mikaelson name, I wasn't the husband you deserved."

"Is that why you grew out your hair? In protest?" Caroline said with a chuckle, remembering how she begged him to grow out his curls a little.

"At first yeah... but I grew to like it."

"I was never the wife you deserved in the first place." Caroline said, shaking her head, thinking back to his comment about being the husband she deserved.

"What are you doing here Caroline?"

"I'm fighting for what I want"

"What do you want Caroline? Cause I'm not convinced that you know." Klaus informed her.

Caroline walked closer towards him with a small smile on her face.

"You're my first love Klaus, and I want you to be my last." Caroline said.

"... Maybe we had out chance."

Caroline groaned; "God, Klaus, you are so damn stubborn! I am standing here giving you everything that is in me and you can't put your damn pride aside and just tell me that you love me!"

"Why would you want to be married to me anyway?" he said throwing his hands up from his side.

Caroline laughed; "So I can look at you everyday, and see the genuine beauty that the world has given me."

Caroline stared at the man in front of her as the rain rolled down his perfectly chiselled face. _He_ was what the world was offering her and it was all she ever wanted and needed.

Klaus stared at the woman in front of him as her hair fell across her face and her wedding dress became covered in sand and he knew that that was the most beautiful he had ever seen her. He laughed and shook his head as he strided towards her, cupped her face in his hands and kissed her with everything that was in him.

They finally came up for air, resting their foreheads against each others and smiling against each other's lips.

"I love you Mrs Mikaelson"

"I love you two Mr Mikaelson... always and forever."

"Now I believe I owe you that dance..." he said as she smiled brighter than she ever had.

The spent the rest of the storm dancing together and knowing that as long as they were in each other's arms, they would be safe, the would have roots, and the opportunities to spread their wings, together.

* * *

 **Don't forget to leave your final thoughts:)**


End file.
